<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>风的终点 by IamYounG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304361">风的终点</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG'>IamYounG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Hurt, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective Siblings, Sad and Sweet, hisoillu, 温馨疗愈, 猎人 - Freeform, 西伊 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《全职猎人》西伊BL中篇同人。</p><p>深蓝色的夜空，一片薄薄的乌云向月亮飘来。屋檐上的乌鸦叫声，在夜色里更显凄凉，莫名的诡异感。刺骨的冷风吹着，几片叶子无声飘落在冷清的街道上。阴暗的后巷，传来男子崩溃的求饶声。</p><p>“求...求你...放过...我......你...要多......多少钱...我...都给你......”跪倒在地的中年男子全身僵硬，身体不住地发抖。</p><p>站在前方的另一个黑色长发男子面无表情，一句话也不说。他居高临下的看着跪地求饶的中年男子，波澜不惊的瞳孔没有一丝情感，和中年男子的紧张情绪形成强烈的对比。响彻云霄的紫蓝色闪电划过天际，震耳欲聋的雷声挑动着神经线，血液里不安的躁动感蔓延全身。诡异的夜色中，长发男子就像是来自冥界的冷酷死神。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka &amp; Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck &amp; Kalluto Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck &amp; Silva Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 楔子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N年前黑历史旧文，文笔稚嫩，人物OOC，地雷处处慎入。<br/>是我的第一篇BL同人文，从此踏上不归途 T_T</p><p>=此文曾用多个不同笔名发布并被转载N次=</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># 风是无形的，无色亦无味。<br/>风一直安静地存在着。<br/>每时每刻，无论你身在何处你都能感受到风。<br/>只是，风的终点又在哪里呢？#</p><p>深蓝色的夜空，一片薄薄的乌云向月亮飘来。屋檐上的乌鸦叫声，在夜色里更显凄凉，莫名的诡异感。刺骨的冷风吹着，几片叶子无声飘落在冷清的街道上。阴暗的后巷，传来男子崩溃的求饶声。</p><p>“求…求你…放过…我…你…要多…多少钱…我…都给你……”跪倒在地的中年男子全身僵硬，身体不住地发抖。身穿西装的他看起来狼狈不堪，头发也很凌乱。中年男子犹如惊弓之鸟，笼罩在死亡的阴影下。</p><p>站在前方的另一个黑色长发男子面无表情，一句话也不说。他居高临下的看着跪地求饶的中年男子，波澜不惊的瞳孔没有一丝情感，和中年男子的紧张情绪形成强烈的对比。响彻云霄的紫蓝色闪电划过天际，震耳欲聋的雷声挑动着神经线，血液里不安的躁动感蔓延全身。诡异的夜色中，长发男子就像是来自冥界的冷酷死神。</p><p>一阵超低音的电话铃声响起。死神缓慢的用左手拿出口袋里的手提，迟疑了一会儿按下了通话键。同一时间，右手中的无数根钉子飞出，结束了男子的生命。</p><p>“有什么事吗？”冰冷的语调，没有半点温度。</p><p>“知道了，我现在过去。”结束通话，伊路米转过身，头也不回的离开后巷。</p><p>他，伊路米 揍敌客是个杀手。生于闻名的杀手世家—揍敌客家族，他也是家中长子。伊路米可以算是一个很忙碌的杀手，他每天都不停的接工作单子。伊路米是主宰生命的死神，只要被列入委托人名单里的目标，一定逃不过死神的召唤。他每天马不停蹄地到处接下任务，完成任务，收钱是为了什么原因？这么公式化的工作模式，说真的有点烦闷。杀人是为了钱？揍敌客家族的财力，众所周知。说杀人是为了钱，倒不如说伊路米是为了责任而工作。</p><p>作为称职的杀手，杀人是伊路米的工作。做这行也是有很多行规和制约要遵守的。伊路米只负责完成委托人所托付的任务，其余的他一概不理。委托人的杀机和其中原因，不在伊路米的工作范围。身为长子，杀人也是他的责任。他必须树立一个好榜样给弟弟们看，遵从长辈们的指示和教诲。</p><p>一阵响雷划过天际，天空开始下起了绵绵细雨。不一会儿，雨势慢慢变大，冰冷的雨水打在伊路米的身上。不过这对伊路米没有丝毫影响，他没有停下脚步找个地方躲雨，也没有加快脚步前往目的地。伊路米只是维持原本的步伐速度前进。风很大，雨很冷，夜空的月亮完全被乌云遮盖。雨水淋湿了伊路米的黑色长发，弄湿了他的衣服，可是伊路米依旧面无表情。他真的是没有感情的面瘫吗？不！不是这样的！伊路米并不是一个没有感情的人。</p><p>身为人，他也一样会有七情六欲。只是生于揍敌客家族，面对种种的束缚。伊路米看透人性的恶与善，每天游走在虚幻边缘。这些都让他习惯性用冷漠的态度封闭多情的自己，以冷血动物般的无情面对周遭的人事物了。伊路米并不冷血，他只是善于隐藏，把真实的自己都隐藏起来了。只有遇到对的人，才有办法融化伊路米像冰一样的心，揭开伊路米内心最真实的一面。</p><p>雷声在耳边轰隆作响，雨依旧不停地下着。不知过了多久，伊路米来到一栋房子前停下脚步。地面上的雨水倒影，伊路米不易察觉的皱了皱眉头。房子的灯还亮着，屋内有一道黑影。似乎知道有客人光临，屋内的主人热情地打开门迎客。</p><p>站在门口的红发男子给了伊路米一抹高深莫测的笑容。就像是一只凶猛的狮子，等到猎物自投罗网的那种自信。犹豫了一会儿，伊路米还是走进了房子。</p><p>雨滴持续地落下，寒冷的风吹动树叶；门轻轻的合上，隔绝了门外的一切。</p><p>而故事才正要开始！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ⅰ 情报</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># 我挑战自己，游走在虚幻的边缘。<br/>　现实像是虚拟的战场，假面的骑士。<br/>　每个人都带着面具过活，逃避现实的生存游戏。#</p><p>“小伊～你怎么不去躲雨啊？这样可是会感冒的哦～”红发男子拿了一条毛巾给伊路米。</p><p>“奇犽在哪里？” 接过毛巾，伊路米冷冷地问道。</p><p>“小伊，你先把头发擦干，然后去换件干净的衣服先～”红发男子叹口气，用些许命令的口吻说。</p><p>“西索，我已经来了。奇犽现在在什么地方？”不理会红发男子，伊路米面无表情的重复问题。刚才在工作时接到西索的来电，通知他说已经掌握奇犽的行踪了。不过西索的要求是要伊路米来这儿才告诉他奇犽的行踪。奇犽是伊路米的三弟，几天前打伤伊路米的母亲和二弟后离家出走。因此，伊路米的母亲要伊路米把奇犽带回去。</p><p>“交换条件，小伊～你先换衣服我才说～”被称为西索的红发男子嬉皮笑脸地说。伊路米露出不悦的神情，不过西索丝毫不受影响。</p><p>“奇犽到底在哪里？”沉住气，伊路米再次开口问道。不过隐约可以感受到伊路米的怒气。</p><p>“小伊～再不换衣你会感冒的～”西索发挥不屈不饶的精神，不轻易向‘恶势力’低头。</p><p>“我……”伊路米才想开口，马上又被西索打断了。</p><p>“小伊～我向你保证～你换好衣服我就告诉你～”西索有些诱哄的语气，伊路米明显动摇。</p><p>“这是你自己说的，最好说到做到。”深知再争论下去也不会有结果，伊路米只好做出让步。</p><p>“呵呵呵～没问题～”西索有些欠扁的笑声，气得伊路米瞪大眼睛。换好衣服后，伊路米从房里走出来再次站在西索面前。唯一不同的是，伊路米的手里多了几根钉子。</p><p>“奇犽呢？”</p><p>“小伊～你还真是个好儿子兼好哥哥啊～”西索无奈叹气。伊路米的性格难道他还不了解吗？这家伙只要一提到关于揍敌客或者是弟弟们的事情，整个人都会变得很严肃。</p><p>“休想再兜圈子！”握紧手上的念钉，伊路米语气不善。</p><p>“好，别生气嘛～我这就告诉你～不过我给你这个情报，你要怎么答谢我呢？”西索似笑非笑的神情，气得伊路米咬牙切齿。见伊路米不说话，西索凑到伊路米的耳边轻声说道：“那么，陪我一晚如何？”</p><p>闻言，伊路米怔了怔。没错，他怀疑自己的耳朵有问题。西索，站在他面前的红发男子刚刚说了什么？什么叫作陪他一晚？！伊路米的脑袋一片空白，处于当机状态。</p><p>“小伊～小伊～”西索轻声唤着失神的伊路米，嘴角勾起邪恶的微笑。</p><p>“你…刚说什么？”回过神，伊路米和西索四目交接。他必须确认，刚才那句话的意思。这西索一定是疯子。思至此，伊路米感到无奈。从他认识西索至今，西索有正常过吗？</p><p>“呵呵呵～我说小伊～看你的表情，你该不会当真了吧～”西索笑得非常灿烂，欠扁的笑声像魔音入脑，旋绕在伊路米的脑海中。</p><p>“我……”伊路米哑口无言，白皙的脸蛋泛着一片红晕。可恶，他怎么又做蠢事了？！看来接下来的日子一定会被西索这笨蛋嘲笑。</p><p>“小伊～你好可爱哦～呵呵呵～”西索笑得前仰后翻；伊路米则是七情上脸。</p><p>被嘲笑的怒气＋害羞的表情＋前所未有的无奈感＝伊路米现在的脸部表情</p><p>“你笑够了没有？”伊路米凶狠的瞪着西索，手上的念钉抵在西索的咽喉。</p><p>“呵呵呵～还没有笑够～”西索很诚实的说，眼底尽是藏不住的笑意，伊路米冷哼一声加重力道。眼看念钉就要刺进西索的喉咙，西索赶紧侧身一闪，反手捉住伊路米的手。</p><p>“小伊～别生气嘛～我不笑你就是了～”</p><p>“哼！”伊路米推开西索的手，赌气的别过脸。</p><p>“抱歉啊，小伊～”看来是玩过火了，西索赶紧跟伊路米赔不是。可是伊路米一句话也不说，收起钉子转身就要离开。</p><p>“小伊～别走啊～外面还下着雨哦～”西索赶紧追上前阻止。</p><p>“小伊～你难道不想知道奇犽的下落了吗？”见伊路米头也不回的离去，西索只好搬出奇犽这王牌。果然，一听到奇犽这两个字，伊路米马上停下脚步。伊路米握着门把的手顿了顿，沉思了一会儿，伊路米转过身看着西索。</p><p>“奇犽在哪？”压抑着怒气，伊路米面无表情的说道。</p><p>“那天，我去找果实时遇见你那三弟了～他看起来可真是可口啊～呵呵呵～”一想到奇犽，西索就感到异常兴奋。</p><p>“奇犽可不是你的果实，最好别碰他！”伊路米了解西索的性格，要是被他盯上的猎物是绝对逃不掉的。西索，一个嗜血的魔术师。他善于等待，享受把成熟后的果实摘掉的那种快感。他所谓的果实可不是什么水果之类的果实；而是拥有无限潜能的念力使用者。西索喜欢和强者决斗，更享受那种生死搏斗的快感。然而和他对战的对手，在眼前等待着他们的只有死亡。</p><p>“好好好～我答应你我决不会碰你弟弟的～这总行了吧～”西索也了解伊路米，要是把奇犽当果实，伊路米一定会抓狂的。</p><p>“你先冷静下来嘛～小伊～”西索指了指沙发，示意伊路米坐下来好好聊聊。</p><p>“西索，我已经失去耐心了。奇犽到底在哪里？”伊路米不理会西索，威胁性的说道。</p><p>“你三弟好像是要去参加猎人试验。”见伊路米不耐烦的表情，西索也开始认真了。不管怎么说，伊路米生气起来也不是那么好玩的。</p><p>“猎人试验？！”伊路米有些惊讶的低喃。奇犽竟然想去考猎人执照？！他的三弟，他从小看着奇犽长大的。那个成天喜欢赖在他身边的奇犽，那个在他教导与训练下成长的奇犽竟然想要去考猎人执照？！这是他从来没有想过的。</p><p>“嗯，他的确是要去参加猎人试验没错。”西索盯着面前的伊路米，观察着他的每一个表情。真是难得啊，我看也只有那些弟弟们有办法让伊路米失了方寸吧～</p><p>伊路米的脑海中不断浮现奇犽的身影，他的思绪混乱，堆满了疑惑与可能联想到的原因。奇犽为什么要去考猎人试验？他想当猎人吗？不！这不可能的！他是属于揍敌客家族的，也是家族未来的继承人。怎么可以……我决不能让这种事发生，爸爸也绝对不会允许的！一想到父亲，伊路米的心顿时感到沉重不少。这件事他必须亲自去确认，在父亲有所行动前他必须把奇犽带回家。对！现在也只能这样做了。</p><p>“谢谢你的情报，我还有事先走了。”说完，伊路米打开门。</p><p>“小伊，外面下…雨……”西索原本想以下雨为由留下伊路米，可是半开的门外，雨已经停了。</p><p>“雨停了，再见。”伊路米潇洒的转身离去，丢下西索一人呆立在那里。</p><p>雨势停了，小伊你也赢了～算了，今天就让你一个人静一静吧～</p><p>猎人试验啊，看来今年会很有趣哦～</p><p>呵呵呵～</p><p>＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊</p><p>今年的猎人试验意外的有趣，也是历年来最多合格者的一年。对猎人试验的主办者而言，这的确是令人感到开心的事情。这次的猎人试验，伊路米乔装成钉子人。除了易容也用了假名，目的是为了在猎人试验里监视自己的弟弟，奇犽。当然，除了看到奇犽，伊路米也看到了那疯狂的魔术师。魔术师理所当然的寻找符合自己条件的青涩果实，伊路米倒是不反对，只要西索那家伙不要打奇犽的主意就行了。</p><p>只不过让伊路米感到有些意外的是，他竟然看到了奇犽那陌生得不属于揍敌客姓氏的笑容。西索的新目标，一直和奇犽在一起的小杰等人。奇犽的笑容意味着什么深层的意思？看来小杰他们对奇犽的影响力可不小，要是再这样下去的话……揍敌客家族的掌权人，希巴到时候会做出什么决定，伊路米连想都不敢去想。</p><p>所以在最后的试验，伊路米迫不得已用激烈的手段把奇犽逼回家。让奇犽恨自己也无所谓，只要能减低对奇犽的伤害就好了。奇犽，请原谅哥哥这么做。你要恨就恨我好了！如果伤害你的人是爸爸，你受的伤害一定更深。你和我一直以来，都是那么的敬爱爸爸不是吗？所以，这次原谅哥哥不能再继续放任你，宠溺你了。原谅我，奇犽……</p><p>原本一切都很顺利，可是小杰等人偏偏硬是来阻止。伊路米终于了解为什么西索那么在意小杰这果实了，小杰的确异于常人。要是说奇犽很有当杀手的天分，论格斗技术来说，小杰也是有无限潜能。毕竟小杰那孩子单手就折断了伊路米的右手。</p><p>“奇犽到底在什么地方？”小杰怒瞪着伊路米，在心底暗自发誓，他一定要把奇犽从揍敌客家族带出来。</p><p>“怎么说得好像是我在拐带奇犽一样？别忘了，奇犽他可是用自己双脚走出去的。”伊路米淡淡地说道。</p><p>“你这种人，根本不配做奇犽的哥哥！我一定要，一定要把奇犽从你们家族带出来！”小杰理直气壮地说。坚定的眼神，顽强的毅力。</p><p>“做兄弟还需要什么条件的吗？”</p><p>“那我和奇犽做朋友也不需要任何条件！”</p><p>闻言，伊路米心下一怔。小杰到底和奇犽的友谊有多深厚？！要是再这样继续下去，爸爸一定会出面阻止的。所以，伊路米作了决定。奇犽和西索之间，他做了抉择。除掉小杰，就有机会保护奇犽；至于西索，像小杰这样的果实还是会遇到的吧。只好对你说声抱歉了西索。</p><p>就在伊路米要动手时，一股强烈的杀气冲着他来。是西索？！隐蔽的角落，西索拿着一张扑克牌，杀气腾腾的看着伊路米。伊路米无奈地叹口气，收回钉子。他还真是不守信用啊！明明就答应了西索不会碰小杰，可是他还是食言了。</p><p>算了，反正就算告诉小杰他们奇犽在哪，他们也绝对到不了的。绝对到不了的！</p><p>最后，伊路米把奇犽在枯枯戮山家中的事告诉了小杰他们。虽然认为小杰他们绝对到不了枯枯戮山的家，可是伊路米的心中就是有一种不安的感觉。那种不安的情绪让他不由自主地一直嘀咕，也许他这是在说服他自己接受，小杰他们到不了枯枯戮山的事。真的到不了吗？接下来会发生什么事？伊路米也只能静观其变了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ⅱ 苦衷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># 天空好蓝，风很暖。<br/>鸟儿展翅高飞，天空是它们的帝国。<br/>我想飞，却发现原来我没有翅膀。#</p><p>离开猎人试验的会场，伊路米可没有时间闲着。他接到父亲的来电，指示他接下工作。被小杰弄伤的手并没有复原，可是他决不能违抗父亲的命令。伊路米也不能让父亲知道小杰弄伤他手的事，要是让父亲知道小杰他们的事，父亲一定会加重对奇犽的惩罚。这是伊路米最不想见到的情况，所以他选择保持沉默。</p><p>这次的目标有一定的难度，结束了任务，伊路米拖着疲惫不堪的身体回到枯枯戮山的家中。因手臂的伤，影响了他的工作。费了好大力气才完成任务，自己也受了不轻的伤。这次的任务真的赔了。不过，伊路米现在没有心思去想这些问题。躺在伸手不见五指床上，伊路米望着一片漆黑的室内。只有一屡轻柔的月光透过窗外，洒在窗台上。</p><p>身上的伤口，伊路米刚才也只是草草处理。不知道是不是太累的关系，就连感官都变得迟钝了。他只感觉身体好像和头部分开似的，没有疼痛感。迷迷糊糊中，伊路米不一会儿就沉沉的睡了。深夜，超低音的手机信息铃声回响在房间。伊路米动作迟缓的在黑暗中摸索手机。</p><p>是西索发来的信息，约他一个礼拜后见面。</p><p>看着手机屏幕许久，伊路米才回过神来把手机丢到一旁。重重的叹了一口气，伊路米躺在床上望着天花板发呆。昏暗的房间里，只有窗外照射进来的微微亮光。一片寂静的室内，伊路米感到有些空虚与寂寞。他现在可没有心思去理会西索那家伙，西索找他的原因他也没力气去思考了。伤口很疼，不过还在可以忍受的范围。比起希巴给于的训练和惩罚，这些都算是小儿科了。</p><p>有种头昏脑涨的感觉，头很晕。伊路米反过身，轻轻地闭上双眼。</p><p>就这样，又迷迷糊糊的睡着了。</p><p>___________________________________________________________</p><p>“哥哥…哥哥……”一个身穿和服的清秀小男孩坐在床边，轻轻地摇着伊路米的左手。短发的小男孩看起来忧心忡忡，眉头深锁。</p><p>伊路米睡意朦胧的 睁开眼，就看到身旁的柯特。柯特是伊路米最小的弟弟。</p><p>“怎么了吗？”伊路米伸出左手轻轻地抚摸柯特柔顺的头发。已经是早晨时分了，温暖的阳光透过窗户照亮了房间，有种很舒服的感觉。经过一夜的休息，伤口的疼痛感也减轻了。</p><p>“哥…你受伤了啊？！”柯特有些担心地问道。</p><p>“嗯，没什么，只是小伤。”伊路米朝柯特温柔的笑了，接着说：“找我什么事吗？”</p><p>“那就好。哥，我……”柯特欲言又止。原本他是打算要伊路米陪他去看三哥的，可是没想到一来到伊路米房里，却见到受伤的伊路米躺在床上。伊路米的衣服沾染血迹，有种既熟悉又陌生的血腥味。</p><p>“没关系，有事就说出来吧。”看着弟弟，伊路米柔声道。</p><p>“我…没什么事啦。哥哥，你受了伤就好好休息吧。”柯特站起身来，准备离开。</p><p>“柯特，过来。”伊路米有些吃力地坐起身子，然后朝柯特招招手。柯特便乖乖的回到伊路米身旁。</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“你是想去看你三哥吧。”伊路米淡淡地说道。被说中心事的柯特，低着头沉默不语。看着柯特良久，伊路米轻声说：“柯特，你不恨大哥吗？是大哥把你三哥逼回来的……”</p><p>“不！哥哥别这样说，不是哥哥的错。柯特明白。”柯特的气质和说话的神韵都和伊路米相似，就像个翻版的小伊路米。</p><p>闻言，伊路米有些伤感的笑了。</p><p>“哥哥的伤已经好很多了，你等等。我换件衣服，陪你到地牢去看你三哥。”</p><p>柯特乖巧的点点头，给了伊路米一个微笑。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>冰冷的地牢，阴暗的隧道，让人不由自主感到恐惧与害怕。耳边传来的一阵阵鞭打声，听得全身都起鸡皮疙瘩了。推开地牢的门，映入眼帘的是双手都被捆绑在刑台上的奇犽。奇犽的全身上下都是伤痕累累，光着上身的他清晰血痕随处可见。可是奇犽却像是没有任何疼痛感，嘴角还挂着冷笑，不停的奚落在惩罚自己的二哥。</p><p>“住手，别打了。”伊路米恢复冷漠的表情。</p><p>“可是……”伊路米的二弟不满的埋怨到。</p><p>“够了，你先出去。”</p><p>“哥，我……”</p><p>“我会看着他的。”伊路米了解自己二弟的性格，所以不给他任何拒绝的机会。这二弟心肠其实不坏，就是个性有点脱线。再说奇犽是打伤他后才离家出走，他这二哥威严扫地，一定会乘机公报私仇的。</p><p>“我知道了。是的，哥哥。”看自家大哥都下逐客令，他要是再不闪人，待会儿被教训的人就是他了。说完，伊路米这在五兄弟里最与众不同的二弟，转身离开了地牢。地牢里剩下伊路米、柯特还有奇犽三人。</p><p>“三哥…”柯特小跑步到奇犽身边。奇犽轻轻的一拉，锁住双手的铁链应声而断。</p><p>“哥……”奇犽抬头看着伊路米，轻声唤道。伊路米看着满身都是伤痕的奇犽，心里不是滋味。可是他硬是把这种感觉压抑着，面无表情的他直直的盯着奇犽。</p><p>“你那些所谓的朋友似乎也来到枯枯戮山了。”明明是想说出关心的话语，可是不知怎么的，从伊路米嘴里说出的却是冰冷又尖锐的话。</p><p>“大家…都到这里了？！”奇犽感到惊讶不已。大家竟然为了他，小杰他们来这里找他了！</p><p>“哼！你认为他们有办法来到这里吗？就算他们真的来了，也决不可能有机会到别墅。这你比谁都了解。”伊路米一字一句像是利刃般刺进奇犽的心坎里。</p><p>“只怕他们连三毛那关都撑不过，更别说是要到梧桐那里了。”</p><p>“不！请别伤害他们。哥，我求你，不要伤害他们！我愿意留在这里，我再也不离开了。再也不离开了。不要伤害他们……”奇犽心急地想保护小杰他们。可是他却不知道，他的这些话深深地刺痛伊路米的心。</p><p>在旁的柯特看着伊路米，又看了看奇犽，低着头不语。他该说什么好呢？他不能怪大哥，因为伊路米这么做其实也是想保护三哥。那三哥呢，就让他恨着大哥吗？</p><p>“这可轮不到我作主，你自己去找爸爸谈吧。”伊路米丢下毫无感情的话语，头也不回的转身离开。</p><p>“大哥……”柯特看着伊路米离去的背影，心里好不难过。再回头看着陷入痛苦挣扎的奇犽，柯特叹了口气。</p><p>“三哥，不要怪大哥。他其实很疼你的。”</p><p>“哼！他不帮忙就算了，我倒是无所谓。”重重的一拳砸在坚硬的砖块上，奇犽藉着疼痛感消除心中那种痛苦的感觉。</p><p>柯特看着奇犽，若有所思。</p><p>这些该怪谁呢？是谁让大哥和三哥那么痛苦？</p><p>要是三哥那些所谓的朋友都不出现就好了！</p><p>这样，大哥不会左右为难。</p><p>三哥也不会恨大哥。这不是很好吗？</p><p>对！只要他们不出现就好了！</p><p>柯特握紧拳头，一瞬间的杀意掠过眼底。</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>几天后。</p><p>“爸爸，我有些事想跟你谈谈。”伊路米来到席巴的书房，恭敬的说道。</p><p>“是关于奇犽的吧。你想说什么？” 看着自己的大儿子，席巴勾起一抹深沉的微笑。</p><p>“奇犽还小，也许让他出去闯闯会有所帮助。有些事，要他自己经历过了才会深刻体会爸爸的用心。”</p><p>“的确，有些事是要亲身经历过才知道痛。伊路米，你很清楚吧。”席巴语带双关的说道。</p><p>“是的，爸爸。”伊路米依旧保持着一号的冷漠表情。</p><p>“我知道你今天来找我的目的是要帮奇犽求情，这点我会有所分寸的。”</p><p>“谢谢，爸爸。如果没事，我先出去了。”伊路米朝爸爸微微点头示意，接着欲转身离去。</p><p>“等等，伊路米。”席巴不急不徐地叫住伊路米。</p><p>“是的，爸爸。还有什么事吗？”</p><p>“你认识一个叫西索的人吧。”席巴锐利的眼睛仿佛能看透人心。从爸爸口中听到西索的名字，伊路米的心跳漏了半拍。</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“他是个很有趣的人啊，身手也不错。”席巴难得流露出真心夸赞的表情，伊路米惊讶的看着席巴。</p><p>“你们……是朋友？”</p><p>听席巴这么一说，伊路米稍微松一口气。因为席巴的语气像是在询问，这证明席巴也不是很肯定这问题的答案。</p><p>“不是，西索只是我的雇主。”伊路米迎上席巴的眼睛和席巴对视，证明他和西索不是朋友。伊路米和西索根本不是朋友，这点伊路米很肯定。因为他一直认定西索是他的雇主，只是西索这雇主的定义，和其他人的不同罢了。</p><p>“那就好。”席巴满意的微笑。</p><p>“爸爸，可以问你一个问题吗？”伊路米还有一个问题，一个非常重要的问题。</p><p>“说吧。”</p><p>“爸爸认识西索？”对，这问题非常重要！为什么席巴会无缘无故提起西索？</p><p>“哼！说不上认识，只是交过手而已。”回想起刚才的“偶遇”，席巴不禁流露出赞赏之情。</p><p>“交过手？！”伊路米惊讶得瞪大双眼。这什么跟什么啊？！</p><p>“嗯，他很有胆识。”</p><p>“是、是的。”西索那家伙的确很有胆量，竟敢跟爸爸动手？！</p><p>“嗯……爸，到底怎么回事啊？”伊路米不解，为什么西索会和爸爸交手？</p><p>“刚才你来这之前，我和你爷爷跟他在花园里碰面了。这是难得机会，所以大家就切磋了一会儿。”</p><p>好，伊路米更正。西索不是很有胆识，简直是不要命的笨蛋。竟然敢公然挑战爸爸和爷爷？！</p><p>“一个外人敢在揍敌客家族的别墅和我们抬杠的人绝无仅有，更别说有能力和我们过招的人。有能力来到这儿，他绝对不是泛泛之辈。”席巴识英雄重英雄。毕竟揍敌客家族的世代杀手生意，也只是为了赚钱养家糊口罢了。没有钱赚的赔本生意，他们是绝对不会做的。</p><p>“是的……”伊路米听完席巴的解说，疑惑没有解决；反而逐渐增加。西索来这儿了？！他来这干嘛？</p><p>“爸爸，没事我先出去了。”说完，伊路米恭敬的离开书房。他现在有一大堆疑惑要去解开，首先他必须要找到关键人物。西索！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ⅲ 不速之客</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＃ 魔术师的戏法 ~不能说的秘密；<br/>有些人看着事情发生，<br/>有些人压根不知道发生了什么事，<br/>可是有些人却让奇迹发生。＃</p><p>“小伊～就知道你想念我～找我什么事啊～”身穿小丑装的西索站在某棵长得很高～很高的树上，边和伊路米聊电话。</p><p>“我说，笨蛋西索，你在哪里？”电话那头的伊路米试图压抑着自己那快要抓狂的情绪。</p><p>“我啊～呵呵呵～我到小伊的家了哦～还说呢，小伊都不来迎接我～”西索委屈的抱怨。</p><p>“你为什么会来这里？”</p><p>“谁叫小伊不来赴约，让我很担心～所以过来看你嘛～”他发信息给伊路米，伊路米不回信息，也没任何消息。说真的，西索有些担心。那天被小杰弄伤的手都还没有复原，伊路米就跑得不见踪影了。以他的个性，一定会硬撑接工作，这让西索担心不已。</p><p>“你……算了，你现在哪里？你不要乱跑，我过去找你！”伊路米在心里把西索狠狠的骂了几千万遍。</p><p>“我也不知道我在哪里啊～小伊～你家里好大哦～呵呵呵～幸好小伊的爸爸和爷爷人很好，刚才还带我走了一遍，我大概把你家别墅那的路记熟了～”西索可没有说谎哦，刚才打斗时，他们三人的确“逛”了一遍花园。</p><p>“……”和西索说话的人都会觉得自己像白痴，伊路米也不例外。</p><p>“小伊～不和你说了～我看到熟人了～我去跟他们打招呼了哦～待会儿再聊～”</p><p>嘟——嘟——</p><p>好啊，竟然挂断电话？！ 看着手机，伊路米陷入沉思。</p><p>熟人？！哪来的熟人啊？该不会是……？！</p><p>伊路米有一个很不好的预感，这种忐忑不安的心情是什么的征兆呢？</p><p>不管怎样，有一点伊路米很肯定的就是……</p><p>西索，你．完．蛋．了！</p><p>＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊</p><p>～话分两头～</p><p>在森林里准备前往别墅的三人组，被一个不知名身穿和服的‘小女孩’挡住去路。</p><p>“这人是谁啊…？”雷欧力看着面前的‘小女孩’不解的问。</p><p>“是仆人吗？还是……？”小杰看着酷拉皮卡。</p><p>“不，不是。他不像是仆人。”酷拉皮卡冷静的判断。</p><p>“小女孩，我们是来找你们家奇犽少爷的。你知道要怎样去别墅吗？”雷欧力一副无害的表情，咧开嘴笑着问道。嗯，对付小孩子这招应该管用的。哈哈，我真是个天才～</p><p>可是，眼前这个不是普通的小孩子。他可是闻名的揍敌客家族小少爷！所以，雷欧力的招数完全不管用。</p><p>柯特目不转睛的盯着小杰，眼神充满敌意。</p><p>“请问，你认识我吗？为什么一直盯着我瞧啊？”小杰很有礼貌的问。</p><p>“想要带走我三哥的人就是你们吧。害伊路哥哥那么伤心的人，让三哥陷入痛苦的你们，我绝对不会饶恕。”柯特冷冷的说道。</p><p>“什么？！三哥？这么说，你是奇犽的弟弟。”众人闻言一惊，才后知后觉发现原来眼前的这个是‘小男孩’。在上山的旅游巴士里，小可（导游小姐）有解释过，揍敌客家族的五个‘兄弟’都是杀手。</p><p>“我绝对不会让你们带走三哥的！”柯特说完，拿出一把笛子开始吹奏。</p><p>“这笛声好熟悉……”小杰恍然大悟的说道：“这是救了我们一命的笛声。前几天被三毛攻击时，就是这笛声救了我们。”</p><p>“可是照现在的情况看来，这笛声是为我们带来灾难的笛声。”酷拉皮卡示意众人看向前方，柯特的身后。三毛隆重登场，伴随着让人闻之丧胆的咆哮声。三毛，揍敌客家族的家犬。跟普通的家犬比起来，体积稍微庞大了一点。</p><p>“前几天救了你们还真是一个错误的决定。是你们，如果不是你们伊路哥哥就不会夹在中间左右为难，更不会被三哥误解。如果没有你们，三哥也不会一直想要离家出走。只要没有你们就可以了。”柯特的愤怒转为杀气，众人为之一怔。附近丛林里的鸟儿感受到强烈的杀气，纷纷飞走。</p><p>“他……不是普通的孩子。”雷欧力用力地吞了吞口水。</p><p>“为什么？我们只是要把奇犽从你们家族带出来而已。奇犽也有自己的梦想，他不喜欢做杀手！”小杰激动地说道。</p><p>“你们不会明白的。要是三哥跟你们走，你们全部都难逃一死。到时三哥会更痛苦，既然如此，何必那么麻烦呢？我现在就要除掉你们！”三毛震耳欲聋的叫声，让大伙儿都暗叹不妙。</p><p>就在这时，奇怪的事情发生了。三毛的嘴巴突然像是被人缝住似的，无法张开。下一秒，三毛痛苦的趴倒在地。大伙儿面面相觑，都不明白发生了什么事。</p><p>柯特面无表情的看向不远处的丛林，大喊：“是谁？！”</p><p>“呵呵呵～好久不见，你们大家别来无恙吧～”西索笑嘻嘻的出现在众人面前，手里把玩着扑克牌。</p><p>“你是谁？”柯特冷冷的问道。</p><p>“你也是颗可口的果实呢～不过，要是把你当果实，小伊会宰了我的～”看着柯特，西索一脸可惜的样子。</p><p>柯特戒备地看着西索不语。小伊？是指大哥吗？</p><p>小杰和酷拉皮卡等人则是感到惊讶不已，好奇西索为什么会出现在这里。</p><p>“我青涩美味的小果实，你们成长了不少啊～呵呵呵～”西索那足以被称之为毛骨悚然的笑声，让大伙儿感到不自在。</p><p>“西索，你为什么会在这里？”小杰惊恐的问。</p><p>“你们来找奇犽，我也来这儿找朋友啊～”西索理直气壮地回答。</p><p>“朋……朋友？！”众人惊讶不已。</p><p>“你是来找大哥的吧。”柯特淡淡地说。冰冷的语调，没有任何感情。</p><p>“呵呵呵～你是柯特吧～我听小伊提过，你和小伊长得可真像啊～”面无表情的柯特，不禁让西索联想到伊路米的身影。</p><p>“不管你是不是哥哥的朋友，快点解开三毛身上的念力。这是我和他们之间的战斗，请你不要来插手。”</p><p>“呵呵呵～果然是颗美味的果实呢～就连我那伸缩自如的爱，都被你发现了。”看着柯特，西索异常兴奋。可是西索尽量压抑着自己的情绪。这颗果实不行，这是小伊的弟弟啊！可是，一股强烈的杀气和兴奋感却不断地从西索身上散发出来。</p><p>“这……这跟那时候的一样。强烈的杀气让人动弹不得，有种绝望的恐惧感。”小杰害怕地抱紧自己。酷拉皮卡和雷欧力也不自觉后退了几步，冷汗从他们的额头上滑落。</p><p>“怎么，你想和我决斗？”柯特毫不畏惧的站直身子，丝毫不受西索的杀气影响。</p><p>“是的，我很想～不过要是和你决斗，小伊会生气地～呵呵呵～所以还是算了吧～”</p><p>闻言，柯特的嘴角勾起冷笑。</p><p>“既然如此，我劝你最好还是在哥哥还没来之前，解开三毛身上的念。”</p><p>“为什么要我解开这只小狗身上的念啊？你不觉得它现在这样子更讨人喜欢吗～呵呵呵～”西索看着倒下的三毛不断挣扎着，因为嘴巴被封住，三毛想叫却也叫不出声。现在的三毛一点杀伤力没有，甚至让人不禁心生怜惜之情。</p><p>“说起来，小杰你们可要向我道谢哦～要不是我，刚才你们早就变成这只小狗的点心了～”西索看着自己的杰作，满意地笑了。小杰等人则沉默不语，看着西索发出诡异的笑声。</p><p>“哥哥平时最疼三毛，要是哥哥看到你这样虐待三毛，待会儿一定有你好受的。”柯特的言语间充满嘲讽之意，有种等着看好戏的感觉。</p><p>“什么？！你怎么不早说？”西索闻言大吃一惊。原来小伊平时最疼三毛哦？完了，他刚刚做了什么事……就在这时候，不远处传伊路米的声音。</p><p>“西．索．”伊路米冲着西索勾起阴沉的微笑。</p><p>“呵呵呵～小伊，你来了哦～”西索尴尬的发出干笑。</p><p>看着惨遭西索虐待的三毛，原本已经是一肚子火的伊路米立即火冒三丈。</p><p>“嗯……那个…这个…我……呵呵呵～只是陪三毛玩玩～”西索赶紧解开三毛身上的念力。三毛站起身子，发出震耳欲聋龙的咆哮声。接着乖巧的赖在伊路米的身旁，凶狠地瞪着西索。柯特也走到伊路米的身边，面无表情的看着小杰他们。</p><p>“哦，是吗？看你玩得挺高兴的，那我们一起再来玩一次吧。”伊路米对着西索冷笑，接着说：“你放心吧，三毛很可爱的。就像你说的，它很讨．人．喜．欢．哦～”最后一句话，伊路米故意加重语气说道。</p><p>“小伊，那个我……”西索开始后退，想办法逃生。</p><p>“抱歉，忘了警告你。来到我的地盘，千万别碰三毛！”</p><p>伊路米的手轻抚三毛的毛发，然后与三毛对视一眼。三毛像是能和伊路米心意相通，微微的点点头，便迅速的冲向西索。然后西索一溜烟似的逃亡，三毛发狂的追着西索。碍于伊路米在场，西索不能反攻，只能死守。一脸狼狈的他，边逃边向小伊求救。</p><p>“小伊～别见死不救啦～”</p><p>“小伊～叫三毛别追着我～”　“小伊～～～”</p><p>可是伊路米面无表情的偏过头，不理会西索的求救声。小杰、酷拉皮卡和雷欧力的额头，三条黑线滑落。可怜的西索魔术师就这样被三毛追了老半天。待伊路米气消了，才命令三毛回到自己的工作岗位。</p><p>西索终于领悟到：来到揍敌客家族的地盘，真的有很多规则要遵守，就像守门警卫大叔所说的一样。不过最重要的一点，守门大叔忘了说。那就是……</p><p>来到这儿，惹虎惹豹都好，就是千万不要惹到三毛！</p><p>打狗也要看主人，三毛的靠山可不是盖的哦～</p><p>西索伤心的想：“小伊～你也太没人情味了！你的爸爸和爷爷都对我很好耶～”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ⅳ 约定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＃ 牺牲的代价太大了，沉重的枷锁捆绑着我。<br/>我想逃，就快承受不住了。<br/>有谁能抓住我的无力双臂？＃</p><p>“伊路米，奇犽在哪里？”小杰炯炯有神的双眼直视伊路米的眼睛。</p><p>“你们还真的来到这儿了，吃了不少苦头吧。”伊路米不理会小杰的问题，面无表情的盯着面前的三人。</p><p>“我问你！奇犽他到底在哪里？”见伊路米答非所问，小杰不禁感到有些生气。</p><p>“我没有必要告诉你们。既然你们都来到这儿了，就用自己的实力去找奇犽吧。”无视小杰的怒气，伊路米用冰冷的语调说到。</p><p>“我们为了要见奇犽来到这儿，的确吃了不少苦头。请你告诉我们奇犽在什么地方。不管怎样，我们一定要见到他。”酷拉皮卡镇定的说。不管怎样，现在都已经来到枯枯戮山，这里可是闻名杀手家族的地盘。识时务者为俊杰，到别人的地盘作客，该有的礼貌和礼节总不能少。</p><p>“如果奇犽现在不方便见我们也没关系，我们可以等。请你帮我们转告他，我们会在员工宿舍等他。我们是绝对不会离开这里的，直到我们见到他为止。”酷拉皮卡诚恳地说完，众人坚定的眼神看着伊路米。</p><p>看着酷拉皮卡良久，伊路米才缓缓开口。</p><p>“放心好了，再过不久你们就会见到他本人了。到时候自己跟他说吧。”伊路米说完欲转身离开。</p><p>柯特闻言感到惊讶不已。哥哥这话什么意思？难道……</p><p>柯特小跑步追上伊路米，跟着伊路米离去。刚和三毛跑完长跑的西索也若有所思的与伊路米结伴同行。</p><p>“真的吗？我们可以见到奇犽了！太好了，酷拉皮卡、雷欧力，你们听到了吗？”小杰开心地跳了起来，兴奋的对同伴说到。</p><p>“嗯，听到了。”看着小杰兴奋不已的表情，酷拉皮卡不忍心泼他冷水。望着伊路米等人渐行渐远的背影，酷拉皮卡脸色凝重。</p><p>“太好了！小杰，终于让我们等到了。我们快走吧，奇犽在等着我们！”雷欧力为小杰感到开心。小杰这孩子的定力和毅力还真是惊人啊！终于让他给盼到了，小杰总是在创造新的奇迹和希望。</p><p>“酷拉皮卡，你怎么愁眉苦脸啊？”小杰不解的问。</p><p>“没什么，可能是我想太多了吧。我们走，奇犽还在等我们呢！”酷拉皮卡朝小杰微笑，然后三人组继续前进～</p><p>只是，酷拉皮卡心里一直百思不得其解，伊路米怎么可能这么轻易就放了奇犽呢？伊路米千方百计在猎人试验时逼走奇犽，甚至还有除掉小杰的念头。虽然不知道他为什么临时改变主意没有铲除小杰，还告诉我们奇犽在枯枯戮山的事情。但是，这其中一定有诈，我们一定要谨慎行事才行。</p><p>————————————————————————————————————</p><p>枯枯戮山，揍敌客家族的范围。一片林海的某处……</p><p>“抱歉啊～柯特，刚刚是跟你闹着玩的～”西索坐在岩石上，对着柯特很‘友善’的笑了。柯特面无表情的看着西索，一言不发。</p><p>“柯特，你不用理他。”伊路米抬头望着天空。树很高，把阳光都挡住了。高大的树木丛生，形成阴凉的树荫。风很凉爽，充满大自然的气息。</p><p>“是的，哥哥。”柯特赖在伊路米身边，不过他的眼睛一直看着西索。柯特很好奇眼前这身穿小丑装的男子和伊路米是什么关系。是西索所说的朋友吗？不！这点柯特很肯定。柯特了解伊路米，五兄弟里最了解伊路米的人非柯特莫属。也许是因为柯特和伊路米最相似，无论是行事作风还有性格，就连神韵也很相似。</p><p>眼前的男人肯定不是哥哥的朋友，不过他对哥哥而言一定是某种特别意义的存在。柯特回想起西索和伊路米刚才像小孩子般斗嘴的画面。除了家人外，刚才是柯特第一次见到伊路米在外人面前表现真实的自己。没有任何伪装，甚至卸下所有防备，那么真实的哥哥。</p><p>“小伊～别这样嘛～我只是跟你弟弟和三毛闹着玩的～你该不会还在生气吧？”一想到伊路米还在生他的气，西索的脸顿时垮成面包脸。</p><p>“哼！下次要是敢碰柯特和三毛，我决不会像刚才那么仁慈了。”伊路米沉声道，不过一转头无意间看到西索的面包脸，伊路米的眼睛闪闪发光。</p><p>“好好好……答应你就是了。决不会有下次了，这样总可以了吧？”西索抬头对上伊路米好奇的眼光。</p><p>“小伊，你怎么了吗？”西索不解的问。</p><p>“西索，快给我看你的面包脸。”伊路米兴奋地说，就像个好奇心重的小孩发现好玩的事情一样。</p><p>“啊，什么？！”西索一时反应不过来，头脑顿时当机。脸又垮成面包脸了。</p><p>“哈哈，西索，你的脸真是有趣啊。”伊路米笑了，真心的笑得很开心。在旁的柯特看着伊路米的笑容，不自觉也感到开心。哥哥……</p><p>有多久了？哥哥好久没这么开心的笑了，是眼前这身穿小丑装男人的功劳吧。</p><p>此刻，柯特对西索完全改观。</p><p>“什么嘛～”原本想抱怨伊路米拿他的脸来开玩笑，不过当西索看到伊路米的笑容，不知怎么的，心里就感觉很温暖。</p><p>“有什么关系，真的很有趣啊。”伊路米难得真心地称赞西索。</p><p>过了一会儿，伊路米像是想到什么重要的事，马上又恢复一号表情。伊路米严肃的蹲下身子，看着柯特。</p><p>“怎么了吗？哥哥……”</p><p>“柯特，可以答应哥哥吗？”伊路米轻声说，单手轻轻的拍打柯特的头。</p><p>“嗯，什么事？”</p><p>“关于你三哥……”伊路米的眼睛看起来好忧郁，柯特有些心疼。</p><p>“哥哥，我明白你的意思。没关系，不管你做什么决定，柯特都听你的。”柯特给了伊路米一个微笑。柯特的笑容像是有某种魔力，消除了伊路米心中的阴霾。</p><p>“谢谢你，柯特。”伊路米也笑了，不过不同于刚才看到西索面包脸的笑容。伊路米现在的笑，看起来有些淡淡的悲伤和忧愁。</p><p>“爸爸那方面呢？会答应吗？”</p><p>“嗯，我已经和爸爸说过了。”</p><p>“哥哥，三哥跟你好像有些误会。不去解释，没关系吗？”柯特担忧的看着伊路米。</p><p>“嗯，没关系的。”想到奇犽，伊路米的心情沉重不少。在旁的西索默不作声的观察着伊路米的一举一动，脸上不见平时轻佻的笑容。</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“柯特，别忘了你刚答应哥哥，都听我的。”伊路米提醒柯特。</p><p>“这不同。柯特不要三哥不开心，也不想大哥伤心啊。”柯特的眼神黯然。</p><p>“只要你们都开心，哥哥就开心。就算被憎恨也没关系，这是我做哥哥的责任。”伊路米笑了，这次是带着一丝无奈却很灿烂的笑容。</p><p>柯特知道自己改变不了伊路米的心意，只好放弃劝说。</p><p>“我待会儿还有工作，家里的事只好拜托柯特了。”</p><p>“嗯，放心吧。有我在。”柯特给于保证，微微的朝伊路米点点头。伊路米站起身子，看了西索一眼转身离开。西索没有跟上伊路米的脚步，见伊路米走远，他看着柯特轻声说道：“有事对我说吗？”</p><p>“请帮我好好照顾哥哥，不要伤害哥哥。也请你别让哥哥伤心。”柯特面无表情的说道。柯特相信他的直觉，眼前这男人一定会代他好好照顾哥哥的。</p><p>“哦～”西索饶有兴致的看着柯特。还真是奇怪的一家子啊～哪有弟弟为哥哥操心这个，担心那个的？唉……不过以小伊的个性，也难怪啊～小伊那家伙老是为人着想，常忽略自己的感受。他自己不觉得伤心，身旁的人也替他感到担心、难过。</p><p>“这你不用操心，我一定会好好照顾小伊的。我跟你保证。”西索难得认真，坚定不移的决心。</p><p>“谢谢你。”柯特依旧面无表情，冷冷的语调。不过，柯特的眼神透露出一丝欣赏与佩服。</p><p>在试炼之门那方传来三毛的咆哮声，不知道又是谁倒霉变成三毛的点心。西索回想起柯特说过伊路米平时最疼三毛，不禁莞尔失笑。</p><p>小伊啊，你还有多少事情是我不知道的呢？</p><p>西索勾起嘴角，一抹神秘的微笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ⅴ 心事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＃从这刻起，我想要放纵我自己。<br/>　我的心只属于你一个人。<br/>　你呢？也和我一样吗？＃</p><p> </p><p>伊路米接过很多工作，但从没有遇过像现在这样子的情况。这次的委托人是当红的偶像歌手，目标是一个女孩。</p><p>某栋豪华公寓，透过落地窗口，伊路米舒服的躺靠在舒适的沙发，欣赏着窗外那美丽的海景。黄昏的景色，夕阳西下。成群的海鸥在海上结伴嬉戏，一切是那么的和谐宁静。</p><p>伊路米偏过头，望着身穿简单的白色连身裙女孩在厨房内冲泡热可可的身影。伊路米回想起刚才见到这女孩时的画面。</p><p>伊路米踩着像猫一样轻巧却又充满自信的步伐，无声无息的进入目标的家。简单却又不失高贵的设计，窗外的海景深深吸引伊路米的目光。转身，一位女孩些许惊讶的抬头。下一秒，她向伊路米微笑。</p><p>“你是来杀我的人吧……”年约二十初岁的女孩，淡然地说道。听不出任何悲伤与紧张的情绪。</p><p>这不是面对突然出现在家中的陌生人，该有的开场白吧？！伊路米有些傻眼，但是外表下的他依旧面无表情。他开始好奇的打量眼前这女孩。柔顺的褐色长发披肩，一袭纯白色连身裙在纤细的身材下衬托出清丽脱俗的美感。</p><p>“请问你赶时间吗？如果没有的话，我请你喝杯可可吧。我冲的可可很好喝的哦～”女孩的笑容很甜美，犹如春天里绽放的花朵。</p><p>伊路米有些错愕地望着女孩，过了半响，伊路米选了靠窗的沙发坐了下来。女孩见伊路米不反对，开心的走到开放式厨房忙了起来。</p><p>伊路米也对自己的表现感到吃惊，身为专业杀手，这样的做法是不被允许的。更何况是在执行任务的时候，而且还是在目标家中。任何的小差错都有可能致命。可是，伊路米还是这样做了。是为了什么原因呢？说真的，伊路米也不清楚。</p><p>是因为女孩的美貌让伊路米不忍心下手？不！伊路米曾毫不留情的杀过一个比这女孩更美的目标。</p><p>是因为手无缚鸡之力的女孩让伊路米卸下防备？嗯。。也许吧。不过，伊路米并没有因此完全松懈，隐藏的钉子随时出击。</p><p>也许伊路米只是因为好奇，好奇这女孩为什么知道自己是来杀她的，却还能表现得那么镇定。就像是早就知道了一样，已经有了心理准备，所以才那么坦然。</p><p>是埋伏吗？不是，伊路米观察过四周。一点杀气甚至是埋伏的迹象都没有。以伊路米的身手对付这女孩是绝对绰绰有余的，所以伊路米任凭自己放松下来。慢慢的欣赏美丽的海景，慢慢的观察女孩的一举一动。</p><p>不一会儿，女孩端着热可可走出来。她把可可放在桌上，走到伊路米面前的椅子坐下。伊路米拿起杯子，闻着淡淡的可可香味，心里有说不出的满足感。伊路米喜欢甜食，更喜欢巧克力饮料。缓缓的啜了一口，伊路米嘴角不经意上扬。女孩见状，甜甜的笑了。</p><p>“很好喝吧。”</p><p>“嗯，谢谢。”伊路米放下杯子，恢复冷漠的表情。</p><p>“不，应该是我向你道谢。”女孩的手轻轻的摸着戴在颈项的项链，接着说：“他…….也很喜欢我冲泡的可可呢。”</p><p>“是恋人吗？”话一出口，伊路米自己也吓了一跳。这是他第一次，和目标坐下来聊天。</p><p>“是啊，他是我曾经的恋人。”</p><p>“曾经……？”</p><p>“嗯，曾经。这一切都过去了。”女孩的眼底一闪而过的忧伤。伊路米沉默不语，女孩也不说话。客厅里一片寂静。</p><p>“你和我想象中的杀手很不一样呢。”女孩望着窗外，火红的夕阳，平静的海面。就像女孩的心一样平静。</p><p>“准备好了吗？”伊路米拿出钉子。</p><p>“可以告诉我，你的名字吗？”女孩看着伊路米，突然开口问。</p><p>“伊路米，伊路米　揍敌客。”揍敌客家族的成员从不隐瞒他们的身份。</p><p>“很好听的名字。”女孩浅笑，接着说：“伊路米，我……已经准备好了。你随时可以动手。”</p><p>伊路米起身，一根尖锐的钉子。女孩看着角落头摆放的照片一眼，轻轻的闭上眼睛。</p><p>“谢谢你……”女孩带着浅浅的笑容，眼角的泪水以慢姿势滑落。无情的钉子甩出，刺进女孩的心房。相框的玻璃反光，女孩的胸口不再起伏。照片里，女孩躺靠在一男孩的怀里，笑得很灿烂。</p><p>伊路米心下一怔，惊讶地发现照片里那男孩正是自己的委托人。</p><p>杀手的职业守则之一，从不过问委托人杀人的原因。<br/>一个当红偶像歌手和这女孩到底有什么深仇大恨，非得请杀手除掉手无缚鸡之力的女孩，而且还是往日的旧情人。伊路米陷入沉思。</p><p>是仇杀？不像。<br/>抑或者是除掉情人，把情人当作是自己往上爬的工具？</p><p>一个黑白不明的世界，所有人都处于灰色地带。<br/>伊路米看了女孩微笑的脸庞一眼，悄然无声的离去。</p><p>墙上的时钟，嘀嗒嘀嗒的顺时钟奔跑。突然间秒针停止不动，室内一片死寂的沉默。窗外的天色渐渐暗了下来，桌上的可可慢慢的变冷。</p><p>＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊</p><p>离开了公寓，伊路米的心情郁闷到极点，有种说不出的感觉。<br/>灰暗的天空乌云密布，增添了几分落寞感。</p><p>刚才不是还阳光普照的吗？怎么现在又是山雨欲来风满楼的惆怅？天气还真是变幻莫测啊……漫无目的的游荡在大街上，伊路米感觉很孤单。现在他该去哪里呢？回家？哪个家？是枯枯戮山的，还是有魔术师的那个家？伊路米不禁泛起苦笑。</p><p>自从上次在枯枯戮山的相遇后，他就没和西索联络，至今也已经有两个星期了。西索那家伙没找他，伊路米自然也没主动联络西索。伊路米坐在街道的长凳上，黑色的瞳孔看着天空。回头想想，似乎每一次都是西索主动找他；而他自己从来都没主动联络过西索。伊路米拿出手机，看着手机屏幕发呆。</p><p>不知过了多久，天空的雨滴落了下来。伊路米也不去找个地方躲雨，就这样独自坐在那里发呆。雨水淋湿了手机，伊路米也不收起。路上的行人匆匆路过，大家都被突如其来的大雨弄得狼狈不堪。风很大，吹乱了伊路米的长发。有点冷，不过面无表情的伊路米就像是没有任何感觉一样。</p><p>那疯狂的魔术师现在一定是在某处寻找他的果实吧。<br/>西索对于伊路米来说，到底是怎样的一个意义存在？<br/>这问题一直回荡在伊路米的思绪，得不到解答。</p><p>只是不知道从什么时候开始，伊路米竟然也开始习惯西索的存在。没有西索的日子，他竟然也会觉得有些难熬。这到底是什么原因呢？<br/>也许西索对于伊路米来说是一个重要的存在。因为西索已经成为伊路米生活中不可或缺的一部分。就像一幅拼图，如果少了一块拼图，就不再完整了。</p><p>雨不停的下着，就好像天空在哭泣；而这时候，伊路米想起了西索。</p><p>街道的另一端，身穿便服的西索带着深不可测的微笑盯着独自发呆的伊路米。太专注于思考的伊路米并没有发现魔术师，他收起手机，起身离开。西索赶紧用‘绝’，完美地把自己隐藏起来。就这样悄然无声的跟在伊路米身后，观察着伊路米的一举一动。两人就这样一前一后，漫步在雨中。</p><p>伊路米不知不觉走到了西索A市的家，然后呆立在门外。房子的灯没开，屋内一片漆黑。西索那家伙不在家吧。伊路米难掩失望情绪。看着伊路米失望的表情，西索得意地笑了。</p><p>“小伊～你来找我啊～怎么不进去坐坐呢？”西索笑得很欠扁。</p><p>“你……什么时候在这里的？”伊路米被西索突如其来的声音吓了一跳，可是心情也莫名的转好。</p><p>“就在你发呆的时候咯～小伊～”西索打开门，邀请伊路米进屋。伊路米没有拒绝，两人一前<br/>一后进入房子。</p><p>＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊</p><p>伊路米洗好澡，换上西索给他的干净衣服，坐在客厅里发着呆。过了一会儿，西索从浴室慢条斯理地走出来。他光着上身，只裹着一条毛巾在腰上，双手拿着另一条毛巾拭擦着红发。<br/>伊路米回头见到着一幕，二话不说的拿起钉子就往西索的方向扔。西索赶紧用扑克牌挡下所有钉子。</p><p>“小伊～你该不会在害羞吧～呵呵呵～”看到伊路米害羞的表情，西索笑得很放肆。</p><p>“快把衣服穿上。”伊路米偏过头，冷冷地命令西索。手里的钉子蓄势待发。</p><p>“小伊～别这样嘛～”西索死皮赖脸的走到伊路米身边。</p><p>‘咻咻咻’了几声，无数根的钉子飞向西索。西索照单全收的挡了下来，然后一脸委屈的看着伊路米。西索的脸不知不觉又变成包子脸，伊路米被他突如其来的表情逗乐。看到伊路米的笑容，西索的心底升起一股很奇妙的感觉。</p><p>“你…干嘛……？”伊路米有些震惊的看着离自己越来越近的西索。西索的表情很危险，不是平时那种带着杀气的表情。这种危险就像是一只发狂的猛兽，想要把猎物吃掉的感觉。</p><p>＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊</p><p>“小伊……”有些沙哑又低沉的声音，透露出西索浓浓的欲望。伊路米下意识的想躲开，西索赶紧把伊路米压倒在沙发上。</p><p>“你……”伊路米瞪大眼睛，一脸不敢置信的样子。</p><p>“小伊…我要你……”不给伊路米拒绝的机会，西索强而有力的双臂牢牢的抱紧伊路米。接着，西索霸道的吻住伊路米的唇。伊路米被西索突如其来的举动吓到，一时反应不过来，就这样被动的接受这一切。待伊路米回过神来，他的身上已经是一丝不挂。西索和他靠得很近、很近。伊路米很清楚的听到西索有些急促的呼吸声，也清楚地感受到西索和自己逐渐升高的体温。</p><p>从来没有体验过与男人肌肤之亲的伊路米，竟然放下了身段，开始享受着这种禁忌欢愉所带来的快感。西索狂肆的冲刺、勃击。伊路米失去思考能力，他回吻西索，紧紧地抱紧西索。就像是两只发狂野兽的英勇搏斗，他们怒吼着，一起达到高潮！</p><p>那种疼痛的感觉是那么强烈而真实，伊路米不受控制的发出痛快的呻吟声。感觉自己最后一丝的气力都用尽时，伊路米昏厥在西索的怀里。</p><p>＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊</p><p>伊路米从来没有想过会有这么一天，他竟然会在西索的怀里醒来。西索抱紧伊路米一脸满足的睡颜；伊路米则是望着天花板发呆。伊路米也不知道是什么时候被西索抱进了房间，他只知道醒来时他和西索就是以这样的姿势躺在床上。</p><p>昏暗的房间，只有柔和的月光从窗口照射进来。看着西索近在咫尺的脸，伊路米有种想扁他一顿的冲动。不过伊路米最后还是放弃了，他可不想西索醒来后还捉住他一起做运动。</p><p>天啊，我该不会是同性恋吧？！西索那么变态，他自己是就算了。我竟然对他刚才的动作有反应？！该不会是跟西索在一起久了，我也被影响了吧……伊路米悲哀的想。</p><p>看着西索的脸庞，伊路米无奈的叹口气。</p><p>低沉的电话铃声回响在房内。是伊路米的手机。伊路米身上一丝不挂，他记得他最后是把手提放在口袋里。伊路米开始寻找手提，可是他一起身西索就把他抱得更紧，让他动弹不得。伊路米使尽全力推开西索却没有什么效果。电话铃声还持续响着。</p><p>那是伊路米特别设定的铃声，是属于家人的专属铃声。伊路米心想不妙，如果是爸爸打来的话，再不接就麻烦了。</p><p>“西索……西索，放开我。”伊路米轻声唤着。没有效果。</p><p>“西索！放开我！”伊路米怒喊。很好，也没有效果。</p><p>钉子上膛，伊路米充满杀气，威胁性的语气说道：“西索，再不放开我，我保证让你后悔。”</p><p>感受到胸口抵着冰冷的钉子，西索终于缓缓张开眼睛 。收起钉子，伊路米用力的推开西索，根据电话铃声评断手机的位置。</p><p>“喂，是我。抱歉，这么迟接电话。”伊路米恭敬的说道。</p><p>“可是……”     “是的，我知道了。”     “再见。”</p><p>挂上电话，伊路米的脸色凝重。</p><p>“怎么了吗？小伊～”察觉到伊路米的神情不大对劲，西索有些担忧地问。</p><p>“嗯，没什么。”伊路米回头看着西索，恢复平时的冷漠表情。</p><p>“可能有些累了吧……还不是某人害的？”伊路米扯开话题。</p><p>“呵呵呵～小伊，别这么说嘛～你刚刚也蛮享受的呢！”见伊路米避而不谈，西索也不想戳破伊路米的谎言。</p><p>“哼！”伊路米不置可否。</p><p>回到床上，同样的姿势，只是气氛完全改变。</p><p>伊路米躺在西索怀里，若有所思。黑色的瞳孔感觉不到任何感情。<br/>西索偏头静静的观察着伊路米，不见往日的轻佻表情。</p><p>西索抱紧伊路米的手臂不自觉加重力道，像是在告诉伊路米不管有什么事，西索也会陪着他一起解决一样。</p><p>伊路米看着西索，神情黯然。</p><p>“现在不想说的话，就别说了。先闭上眼睛休息吧。有什么事，明天再说。”西索的微笑，安抚了伊路米忐忑不安的心。</p><p>寂静的房间，各怀心事的两个人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ⅵ 受伤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＃ 是疼爱还是陷阱，是相信还是背叛；<br/>　 有谁可以告诉我该怎么做？＃</p><p>接了昨晚的那通电话，伊路米就一直处于失神状态。见西索想追问原因，伊路米立即扯开话题。看着伊路米面无表情的脸庞，西索陷入沉思。</p><p>那通电话是谁打来的呢？是家人吗？到底电话那头的人和伊路米说了什么……？</p><p>这时不远处，一个小孩独自在一间商店门外嚎啕大哭。熙熙攘攘的人潮好奇的朝小孩指指点点；却没有人愿意停下脚步了解小孩哭泣的原因。伊路米和西索看到这一幕，沉默不语。过了一会儿，西索走向小孩。</p><p>“小朋友，你怎么在这里哭啊？谁欺负你了吗？”身穿小丑装的西索难得温柔的笑了，没有任何危险的气息。</p><p>“叔叔，我迷路了。我和妈妈走散了。”小孩哽咽地说。</p><p>“别哭了，叔叔变魔术给你看好吗？”西索蹲在小孩的面前。不等小孩回答，西索伸出右手打开手掌，两粒红色的棉花球。</p><p>“这里有几粒红色的球呢？”</p><p>“两粒。”小孩停止哭泣，红肿的双眼抬头看着西索。西索满意地笑了，轻轻地合上手掌。</p><p>“那现在又有几粒呢？”</p><p>“两粒。”小孩不明白西索为什么要这样问。只是合上手掌罢了，难道球的数目会增加或减少吗？</p><p>“哦，猜错了哦～呵呵呵～”打开手掌，一粒球都没有。</p><p>“球呢？！”小孩惊讶的抓着西索的右手，硬是要把消失的两粒球找出来。</p><p>“球没有在我的手里。”</p><p>“那在哪里啊？”小孩疑惑的问。</p><p>“在这里！”西索伸出手，在小孩的左耳旁用手指轻轻弹了两下。西索示意小孩打开自己的右手，两粒鲜艳的红球出现在小孩手里。</p><p>“好厉害，哈哈哈～叔叔，教我！”小孩破涕为笑，兴高采烈的要求西索教自己。</p><p>“这是秘密，不过这球我送给你了。”西索神秘的笑了，接着说：“你妈妈来找你了哦～”</p><p>小孩抬头，喜出望外的看着不远处的妇女，赶紧跑向母亲的怀抱。</p><p>回过头，西索早已不踪影，只剩下手里紧握的红球。小孩兴奋地拉着母亲说他遇见了一位神奇的魔术师。</p><p>————————————————————————————————————</p><p>海滩。</p><p>“真没想到你对小孩子也有一手。”看着天空翱翔的鸟儿，伊路米轻轻的勾起嘴角。清凉的风让人感到很舒服。</p><p>“说起这，小伊比我更有经验吧。小伊不是有四个弟弟吗？”</p><p>“……”一想到弟弟们，就想起昨晚的那通电话，伊路米黯然神伤。</p><p>“小伊，你到底怎么了？有什么事就说出来吧。”西索认真的表情不容忽视。</p><p>“没什么。我还有工作，再见。”伊路米头也不回的转身离去，昨夜的一切仿佛是一场虚幻的美梦。伊路米依旧冰冷，波澜不惊的眼神里没有一丝情感。</p><p>“小伊！”西索拉住伊路米的左手臂，出声阻止伊路米离开。</p><p>“放手。” “如果我不放开呢？”</p><p>“那就别怪我不客气了。”无数根的钉子近距离迅速飞向西索。西索没料到伊路米会突然出手攻击他，虽然快速用纸牌挡下钉子，却还是一时不察被一根钉子刺伤右手臂。伊路米微微皱了眉头，心也像是被人狠狠的用利器刺了一下。</p><p>“小伊，是不是发生什么事了？昨晚是谁打给你？”不理会手臂的伤口，西索现在关心的只有伊路米。西索不明白，为什么一夜之间伊路米的转变那么大。</p><p>“西索，可以请你不要管我了吗……？”</p><p>“小伊，快告诉我发生了什么事！”西索心急，不自觉加重语气。</p><p>“你还是不知道的好。”伊路米看着西索的伤口，淡淡地说：“抱歉，我不想伤你的。”</p><p>“小伊！”西索危险的眯起眼睛，沉声道。</p><p>“你真的那么想知道吗？我告诉你好了。昨晚是爸爸打来的。”</p><p>“他跟你说了什么？” “他说，杀了小杰，把奇犽带回去。”</p><p>“我说过，小杰是我的猎物。就算是你动他，我也绝不会善罢甘休。”</p><p>“我没忘。”</p><p>“那你还想杀小杰吗？”</p><p>“那是我的任务，也是我必须做的事。”伊路米坚定的说。就算他现在不杀了小杰把奇犽带回去，爸爸也一定会亲自动手的。</p><p>“小伊，你想与我为敌吗？” “我不想。”</p><p>“那就别管你爸爸了。你看奇犽离开家，不也是过得好好的。”</p><p>“就算我不出手，爸爸也一定会动手的。到时就没有任何挽回余地了。”</p><p>“到时再说吧。也许你爸爸过后想通了，就不会再要你杀了小杰了。”盯着伊路米，西索缓缓说道。</p><p>“不。西索你不了解我爸爸。与其让奇犽恨爸爸，不如让他很我吧。”</p><p>“小伊！”西索想阻止伊路米，却发现没办法运用念力。下一秒，西索感到晕眩，眼前一黑倒了下来。</p><p>“对不起，西索。我在钉子上做了些手脚，你就安心的休息吧。”</p><p>闭上眼睛前西索看到伊路米对着他笑，悲伤的笑容。</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————</p><p>西索A市的屋子。</p><p>“杀了那个叫小杰的孩子，把奇犽带回来。”</p><p>席巴的话旋绕在伊路米的耳边，像梦魇般久久挥散不去。伊路米坐在床边，看着躺在床上的西索。</p><p>西索，以你的能力，麻药最多只能维持两个小时左右吧。</p><p>等你醒来后，事情应该都已经结束了。</p><p>请你原谅我，西索。</p><p>就算我现在不杀小杰，爸爸也一定会动手的。到时，奇犽受的伤害更大。</p><p>小杰是你的果实，也许我杀了他，你会找我算账。不过那都无所谓了，只要可以减低对奇犽的伤害。就算让你和奇犽恨我，我也无所谓。</p><p>既然事情到了这地步，小杰无可避免必须成为牺牲品。</p><p>你还会再遇到其他果实的，到时一定可以把小杰忘了。</p><p>而我，你也一定可以把我忘掉的……</p><p>西索，原谅我吧。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>另一边厢，奇犽和小杰似乎也察觉到即将来临的灾难。</p><p>“奇犽，你怎么了？”小杰好奇的问着发呆中的奇犽。</p><p>“嗯，没什么。只是感觉有些怪怪的。”</p><p>“不舒服吗？”小杰担心的问。</p><p>“不是，可能是我想太多了吧。”奇犽微笑。心里这种不踏实的感觉，到底是怎么一回事啊……？</p><p>“那就好。别发呆了，酷拉皮卡和雷欧力还在酒店等我们呢！”小杰催促道。</p><p>“嗯，我们走吧！”奇犽和小杰赶紧前往酒店和同伴会合。</p><p>可是就在这时候，面前出现了他们意想不到的人物。</p><p>“哥…哥哥…….”奇犽和小杰惊讶的看着面前的伊路米。</p><p>“伊路米……”</p><p>“没想到，奇犽竟然还和小杰在一起啊。”面无表情的伊路米冷冷地说道。一股强大的念力散发出来，让小杰无法动弹。</p><p>“哥哥，请你别伤害小杰。”感觉哥哥是冲着小杰来的，奇犽赶紧挺身维护小杰。</p><p>“你早应该离开小杰的。你只需要像以前一样听我和老爸的命令就可以了。”伊路米的眼神透露出杀气。</p><p>“哥！不要，不要碰小杰！如果你硬要伤害小杰，就连我一起杀了吧！”奇犽握紧拳头，戒备的看着伊路米。</p><p>“你难道想要对我动手吗……？”伊路米些许惊讶的看着奇犽，接着说：“看来小杰对你的影响很深呢。”这是第一次，奇犽竟然想对伊路米动手。伊路米表面上平静，其实内心饱受煎熬的痛苦。虽然才短短的几个月，不过照这情况看来奇犽和小杰的友谊已经很深厚了。</p><p>多久？他没看到奇犽真心笑了。在猎人试验里，是因为有小杰才能看到那么开心的奇犽吧。</p><p>“既然你想要杀小杰，我就先杀了你！”奇犽充满杀气的对伊路米怒吼，然后变形的手迅速的逼近伊路米。</p><p>他最疼爱的弟弟，现在居然想要杀了他。伊路米泛起苦笑，好讽刺。</p><p>一时之间，伊路米不确定了。他下得了手伤害小杰吗？</p><p>奇犽以自己的性命作为威胁。要是杀了小杰，恐怕奇犽也活不下去了。</p><p>如果不动手，爸爸也一样会杀了小杰。</p><p>杀了小杰，那笨蛋西索也会找自己拼命吧。</p><p>该怎么做呢？动手吗？还是……</p><p>伊路米握紧手上的钉子，目不转睛地看着朝自己冲来的奇犽。</p><p>奇犽的杀气，不知不觉让伊路米联想到了爸爸的杀意和命令，还有魔术师阻止自己伤害小杰的强大保护欲。</p><p>然后，伊路米终于作了决定。</p><p>是个很艰难的抉择，不过庆幸他还没有伤害到小杰。</p><p>手上的念钉以慢姿态掉落在地。</p><p>奇犽震惊不已的看着自己染血的手，缓缓抬起头，映入眼帘的是伊路米带着淡淡微笑的苍白脸庞。天啊！瞧他做了什么事情……在旁的小杰也瞪大眼睛，一时反应不过来。</p><p>一开始，伊路米就松开了手上的钉子。等到奇犽发觉时已为时已晚。</p><p>奇犽像猫爪一样锋利的手，深深的刺入伊路米的胸口。</p><p>刺眼的鲜血染红了伊路米的衣服。</p><p>看着像断了线的风筝坠落在地的伊路米，奇犽颤抖的双手，紧紧地抱着伊路米有些冰冷的身体。他不敢置信的看着伊路米。</p><p>“哥哥…哥哥……为什么……撑着点！”</p><p>“傻奇……犽，我怎么…可能会……想伤……害你呢……？”伊路米虚弱的说道。</p><p>是啊...自己终究下不了手。</p><p>他不忍心伤害奇犽，杀了小杰，最痛苦的莫过于是奇犽。</p><p>要是伤了小杰，西索那家伙，也会毫不留情的找自己算账吧。。</p><p>真的有些累了呢。</p><p>原谅我，西索。连道歉和道别的话，都没办法亲自对你说了。</p><p>不过没关系吧，反正过不久有了新果实，也会慢慢把我淡忘的。</p><p>对吧？突然好想见你呢，西索……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ⅶ 治疗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＃ 风随处游荡，寻找属于它的归处。<br/>　 倦了、累了，风想要一个依靠。<br/>　 就这么简单的愿望。＃</p><p>“小伊！”西索迷迷糊糊的从睡梦中惊醒。一手揉按着太阳穴，西索只觉得头痛欲裂，还有右手臂的刺痛感。环视空荡荡的房间，静悄悄的房子。西索慢慢的回想整件事的发生经过。</p><p>我怎么会在这里的？小伊呢？</p><p>刚才我明明是在……对！海滩……钉子，小伊，小杰，奇犽……</p><p>不知为什么，西索有种很不好的预感。小伊……</p><p>西索现在只想见到小伊，他不要伊路米出事。</p><p>回想起伊路米刚才所说的话，伊路米现在一定是去找小杰还有奇犽了。</p><p>西索必须赶在悲剧还没有发生之前阻止伊路米杀小杰。</p><p>西索不是为了果实，他现在真正关心在乎的只有伊路米。</p><p>他不要疼爱奇犽的伊路米在杀了小杰后后悔，更不希望看到他们兄弟俩反目。</p><p>所以他必须想办法阻止伊路米。</p><p>西索现在的心里有些莫名的烦躁感，只希望不是什么不好的朕兆。</p><p>想起刚才的噩梦，伊路米倒在血泊中，渐渐失去生命的躯体。</p><p>西索暗自发誓，他绝不能让刚才的噩梦在现实重演。</p><p>小伊，你也绝不能做傻事！</p><p>一定要等我。</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————</p><p>奇犽担心地看着昏迷躺在床上的伊路米，心里乱成一团。</p><p>“小杰，我该怎么办……？”奇犽无法冷静下来。伊路米的生命在一点一滴流逝，被鲜血染红的的绷带，面无血色的苍白面孔。</p><p>“奇犽，你一定要冷静下来。”小杰安慰道。</p><p>“小杰说的对。奇犽，想救伊路米，你就一定要冷静。”酷拉皮卡镇定地说。</p><p>“我要怎么冷静？！瞧我做了什么蠢事。哥哥的伤是我害的！”幸好刚才出手时犹豫了一会儿，偏离了心脏。不过要是再这样下去，哥哥也一定撑不过这关。</p><p>“抱歉，奇犽。要不是我，你也不会向伊路米出手。”小杰内疚地说道。</p><p>“你们两个都别自责了！现在最重要的就是找人治疗伊路米的伤。”酷拉皮卡绞尽脑汁，不断的回想记忆中谁有能力治疗这种程度的伤口。幻影旅团。。西索……拿出手提，酷拉皮卡看着西索的电话号码良久。算了，只能碰碰运气了。西索为了制造机会和幻影旅团的团长打架，曾把手提号码给酷拉皮卡。</p><p>“酷拉皮卡，你是不是想到什么方法了啊？”雷欧力问道。</p><p>“我也不知道行得通没，只能试看运气了。我想打电话给西索，看他能不能帮忙。”</p><p>“麻烦你了，酷拉皮卡！”奇犽听到有办法救伊路米，心情雀跃不已。</p><p>“快点打啊，酷拉皮卡！”小杰紧张的催促道。</p><p>“嗯”酷拉皮卡赶紧拨给西索，希望他能来这儿帮忙。上次在枯枯戮山也看到了西索和伊路米在一起，这说明他们俩也是认识的。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>西索从没想过，他再见到伊路米时，会是这样的情况。他心急如焚的看着玛琪替伊路米疗伤。</p><p>刚才一接到酷拉皮卡的电话，他立即通知玛琪前往伊路米所在的酒店。大致的情况，他都听奇犽他们解释了。</p><p>小伊，为什么你要这么傻呢？</p><p>“让他休息段日子，应该就没什么大碍了。西索，总共是……戒尼”玛琪伸出手，一堆天文数字。西索一向慷慨，二话不说开了张支票给玛琪。拿了支票，玛琪立即消失得无影无踪。</p><p>听了玛琪的话，西索的心情始终没有得到纾缓。他一定要见到伊路米清醒为止，才能放松心情。</p><p>“西索，谢谢你的帮忙。”奇犽对西索的出现和表现不意外，上次在家里他曾听柯特说过西索的事。</p><p>“不用谢，这是我该做的。”西索看着奇犽，接着沉声道：“你这大哥对你好不好，你自己心里清楚。我虽然不清楚揍敌客的家规，不过……小伊会这样做的原因你比谁都知道吧。”西索话中有话的说道。</p><p>“你的意思是。。是爸爸下的命令吧。”奇犽虽然不愿意相信，不过这确实事实。只是他自己常常自欺欺人，把所有过错都推托在伊路米身上。</p><p>“什么？！”众人惊讶的说到。揍敌客家族果然不是普通人的世界。</p><p>“小伊一向疼你，不要再让他伤心了。”西索有些无奈的说。</p><p>“我知道了。我向你保证，绝不会再让哥哥伤心了。”看着伊路米苍白的脸，奇犽暗自发下重誓。</p><p>“西索，可以麻烦你一件事吗？”奇犽诚恳地问道。</p><p>“说吧。”</p><p>“哥哥这次没有完成任务，爸爸也许会对他进行惩罚。请你帮我看着哥哥，不要让他做傻事了。这段时间，他绝不能回到家里。如果是你的话，一定有办法代我们看紧哥哥的，对吗？”</p><p>“我绝不会让小伊出事的，绝对不会。”</p><p>“我会和小杰他们继续旅程。揍敌客家族的情报网，可不是盖的。我们也不能在这里逗留太久。多人在一起反而会增加危险，所以我们就此分道扬镳。”奇犽看着伊路米昏睡的脸庞，沉思了一会儿，接着说：“哥哥。。就拜托你了。他清醒后，请你转告他不用担心。我会定期和他保持联络的。”</p><p>“没问题～”西索看着奇犽，赞赏的眼神。呵呵呵～奇犽这小子成长了不少啊～</p><p>_____________________________________________________________</p><p>夜阑人静，大地的一切沉沉的睡着了。西索Ａ市的屋子，亮着微弱的灯光。</p><p>西索把毛巾放进装满热水的盆清洗、拧干。然后，再用干净的毛巾不断擦拭着伊路米发烫的身子。因为发烧的关系，伊路米白皙的脸蛋泛着红晕。</p><p>看着沉沉昏睡的伊路米，西索皱着眉头，担忧之情显露无遗。</p><p>“西…索……西索……”昏睡中的伊路米不断唤着西索的名字。西索心头一紧，就像是被人狠狠揪住一样。</p><p>“没事了，小伊。我在这。”西索重复的清洗毛巾，拧干。</p><p>“冷…好冷……”迷迷糊糊的伊路米，缠绕在身上的绷带还有一些血丝。西索替换放在伊路米额头上的小毛巾。就在这时，伊路米的手紧紧抓着西索的手。西索一怔，伸出另一只没有被抓着的手，轻轻的拍打伊路米的手。</p><p>“没事了，小伊乖。别怕，我在这儿陪着你。”西索轻声呵哄着伊路米。昏睡中的伊路米像是听到了西索的话，整个人也放松了下来。西索轻轻的把伊路米的手放进被单里。然后靠坐在床边，近距离看着伊路米的睡颜。</p><p>西索，嗜血的魔术师。他的疯狂表现让人不敢领教，给人天不怕；地不怕的感觉。</p><p>可是，此刻西索真的很害怕。这世上还有事能让他感到害怕？！</p><p>没错。西索现在真的很害怕，他害怕失去伊路米！</p><p>他有点彷徨无措，西索现在只希望伊路米能快点清醒过来。</p><p>“小伊…快点起来好吗…？”听着伊路米有些微弱的呼吸声，西索轻轻的在伊路米额头蜻蜓点水的留下一吻。今夜似乎特别漫长，让西索过得特别难熬。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ⅷ 完结篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＃ 用血和泪写下的历史，都烟消云散了。<br/>　 未来的路，一片茫然。<br/>　 下一步该往哪走？<br/>　 有谁可以指引我方向，带着我一起走？＃</p><p>伊路米有些困难的睁开眼睛，周围过于刺眼的光线让他一时还适应不过来。早晨温暖的阳光从窗口照射进来。伊路米转过头，看见靠坐在床边睡着的西索。西索没发现伊路米清醒过来，他继续沉睡，大概是昨晚为了照顾伊路米而累坏了。</p><p>伊路米默不作声，静静的端详着西索的睡颜。西索俊秀的的脸庞近在咫尺，伊路米伸手想触碰西索的额头。不料，西索却在这时幽幽转醒。伊路米下了一跳，赶紧缩回手，却不小心拉扯到伤口。</p><p>“嗯，疼…！”咬紧下唇，伊路米倒抽一口气。</p><p>“小伊，怎么了？！哪里疼？”西索见伊路米一脸痛苦，睡意全消。</p><p>“没、没事……”勉强牵起嘴角，伊路米给了西索一个微笑。</p><p>“小伊乖，忍一忍就过了。”西索把伊路米扶起来，让他躺靠在自己怀里。因为疼痛的关系，伊路米紧紧地握着西索的手。</p><p>“我…好多了……”过了一会儿，伊路米缓缓说道。</p><p>“嗯……小伊，答应我。下次决不要再做傻事了，好吗？”西索心疼伊路米，开始埋怨起害伊路米受伤的罪魁祸首－奇犽。</p><p>“小伊，你也太不顾自己的安危了吧。话说回来，还不是你那三弟害的，出手那么重。”</p><p>“不管奇犽的事，是我自己不好……西索，奇犽呢？”一想到奇犽，伊路米不由自主地担心起来。</p><p>“别担心。你那三弟似乎懂事多了。他说，让你别担心他，他会定期和你联络的。还有……”</p><p>闻言，伊路米欣慰不少。见西索似乎还有话说，伊路米追问。</p><p>“还有什么啊……？”面色苍白的伊路米好奇的问。</p><p>“还有你那弟弟交待我，好好照顾你。小伊～就让我来照顾你，好吗？以后不管有什么事，都不要埋藏在心里了。让我陪你分担，好吗？？”</p><p>“……”伊路米看着认真的西索，不知所措，一时反应不过来。</p><p>“小伊乖，好好休息。”西索让伊路米躺下，替他盖好被。</p><p>“西索……”伊路米轻声唤道。</p><p>“怎么了吗？”西索见伊路米好像想通，要答应他刚才的诺言，开心不已。</p><p>“我…我…”</p><p>“有什么事不防直说。”西索回到床边。</p><p>“我…西索，我想……”伊路米犹豫，难以启齿；西索期待，兴奋不已。</p><p>“西索…我想要……吃巧克力可以吗？”</p><p>“啊？什么？！”西索的头脑当场当机，久违的包子脸重出江湖。</p><p>“哈哈，你的脸真有趣！”伊路米被逗笑，西索也感到开心。</p><p>“想要吃巧克力啊…？！”西索柔声问。</p><p>“嗯。”轻轻的点点头。</p><p>“没问题，我去买。你先好好休息。乖～”西索转身离去。</p><p>“西索。”</p><p>“还有什么忘了说吗？还是你还想要买其它的？”</p><p>“我…答应你。”示意西索把脸靠过来，伊路米在西索的额上深深的烙下一吻。西索笑了，伊路米也笑了。幸福，就是这么简单。</p><p>——————————————————————————————</p><p>夜晚，西索A市的屋子。</p><p>“小伊，你知道吗…？”西索把伊路米抱进怀里。</p><p>“知道什么……”伊路米问。</p><p>“你很像风。”</p><p>“风……？”</p><p>“是啊，小伊像风……让人捉摸不定。”西索微笑，深深的在伊路米额上烙下一吻。</p><p>“噢，是吗？那西索一定是空气。”没有西索，伊路米也难以生存。</p><p>“小伊，我绝不会再放开我的手了。你也休想从我身边逃开。”西索加重手上的力道，强烈的占有欲和保护欲。</p><p>伊路米闻言怔了怔，抬头对上西索的视线，两人相视一笑。</p><p>风随处漂泊寻找属于自己的归处，然而风现在找到了依靠。</p><p>西索的心，一个可以收容伊路米喜怒哀乐的避风港。</p><p>风的终点站是某人的心，流浪的生活也就此画下完美的句点。</p><p>＊ＰＳ. 让我们衷心祝福西伊能永远幸福，白头偕老～听说这对是原著作者FJ的官配 lol（笑）</p><p>【ＴＨＥ　ＥＮＤ】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 番外 - 小伊的恶作剧（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在一个风和日丽的早晨，阳光是多么的温暖，凉风习习。鸟儿在树上开心地歌唱，迎接美好的一天。这一切的一切，是多么的美好。嗯……如果可以忽略某人的哀嚎声，那一切就更完美了。西索Ａ市的屋子。</p><p>“小伊，别生气嘛～我又不是故意的……”西索愁眉苦脸的看着面前的伊路米。</p><p>“哼！”伊路米冷哼一声，头也不抬地盯着手上的任务资料。</p><p>“小伊，不要不理我啦……你生气的话就骂我啊，就算丢我钉子我也不会还手的。你不要这样子啊～”</p><p>伊路米把手上的资料收好，径自站起身来准备离开。</p><p>“小伊，你去哪啊？”西索见状，立刻追上前。</p><p>“这你管不着，最好别跟着我。”</p><p>“小伊～我……”</p><p>“最后警告，不要跟着我！”伊路米转过身，头也不回的离去。留下西索孤单的站在那里，看着伊路米渐行渐远的背影却没有勇气追上前。伊路米和西索时常斗嘴，但从来不伤感情。这次，伊路米看样子是真的铁了心肠不会轻易地原谅西索。西索的手握成拳头状，不自觉加重了力道。</p><p>――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――</p><p>厚重的云朵遮掩太阳，阴郁的天空细雨纷飞。伊路米坐在某家高级餐厅里，空洞的眼神盯着玻璃窗外的景色瞧得出神。时间过了三个小时，餐厅里播放着一首又一首的浪漫经典情歌，稀稀落落的顾客进进出出不知换了多少回。伊路米一手托着下巴，面无表情的发着呆。</p><p>餐厅柜台站着几位服务生，他们交头接耳地也不知在讨论些什么，大伙儿的眼神不时瞟向伊路米。过了一会儿，其中一个女服务生朝伊路米的方向走了过来。伊路米眨了眨眼睛，细长的睫毛弯弯地遮住眼眸。</p><p>女服务生指着桌上才吃了几口的甜点，笑容亲切地询问道：“伊路米先生，请问您是否对今天的甜点感到不是很满意？要不我再重新给您送上其它可口的甜点？”</p><p>伊路米是这家餐厅的常客，他和这里的服务生都相当熟识。这家餐厅的甜点远近驰名，不少顾客都是冲着各类甜而不腻、精致可口的甜点而来。伊路米是甜点的热衷者，自然也是慕名而来。这儿的环境清幽，服务员的态度和服务都是一等一的好。伊路米不知不觉便养成了一个习惯，只要他一空闲、或在这城市完成任务，就一定会到这里来坐坐。平时的伊路米，只要甜点一上桌就一定会立刻吃个精光，甚至还会继续点些其它口味的甜点。可是今天的伊路米来到餐厅都呆坐了三个小时左右，桌上的甜点也才吃了几口便搁着不管，这让所有的服务生都困惑不已。</p><p>面对女服务生的提问，伊路米只是淡淡回应。“不用麻烦了，不是甜点的问题。”</p><p>女服生闻言微微点头。“那我不打扰您了，若有什么需要，随时让我们为您服务。”</p><p>“嗯。”伊路米轻应了一声，又把头转向窗外继续发呆去。</p><p>一阵清脆响亮的风铃声在耳边响起，伴随着服务员热情地欢迎声。</p><p>“欢迎光临！” “请问先生您有预约吗？”</p><p>一名温文尔雅的黑发男子浅笑回应，额头上绑着白色的绷带。他指了指伊路米所坐的座位。“我是来找伊路米先生的。”</p><p>伊路米听到熟悉的声音，下意识的看向刚进门的男子。当他看清男子的面容时，伊路米的眼睛闪过一丝惊讶之意，但随即又恢复了往日淡漠的眼神。</p><p>男子意味深长的看了伊路米一眼，然后转过头对服务生说：“给我一杯热咖啡，谢谢。”</p><p>男子踩着优雅的步伐，很自然的走到伊路米面前的位子坐下。</p><p>“抱歉，我来迟了。”男子露出歉意的微笑。</p><p>伊路米纳闷地歪歪头。“洛洛，我有约你吗？我不记得了。”</p><p>“你并没有约我，是我自己不清自来，希望你不要介意。”库洛洛温柔地轻声回答。</p><p>“哦。”伊路米点了点头，依旧一脸冷漠地把头转向窗外。“这次是什么工作？”</p><p>“工作？”这次变成库洛洛摸不着头脑的反问道：“什么工作？”</p><p>“难道你过来找我不是为了给我工作？”伊路米理所当然的回应。</p><p>库洛洛愣了半响，终于回过神来，忍不住轻笑出声。</p><p>“难道没事我就不能来找你了哦？小伊，你不想见到我吗？”</p><p>伊路米很认真地想了一会儿，接着回答说：“无所谓，见不见你并没有多大影响。”</p><p>库洛洛微微一笑。“若换作是西索那家伙过来找你，你一定会很开心吧。”</p><p>伊路米想都没想地脱口而出。“不，我并不想见到他。”</p><p>一想到西索那个惹他生气的大笨蛋，伊路米就觉得满肚子怨气无处宣泄。</p><p>“这次又是为了什么事吵架啊？”</p><p>“……”伊路米幽幽的眼神瞟向库洛洛。</p><p>这时，服务生送来了还冒着热气的咖啡，稍微打断了两人的话题。</p><p>库洛洛见伊路米似乎不愿意提起，便不再追问，他醒目的转移话题。</p><p>“小伊，明天是一年一度的愚人节。你打算怎么庆祝呢？”</p><p>“愚人节有什么值得庆祝的？”伊路米用一种很奇怪的眼神盯着库洛洛。</p><p>库洛洛沉思了一会儿，勾起诡异的微笑。伊路米是库洛洛特别的朋友，现在伊路米被西索欺负，库洛洛自然是不能坐视不理。而一向以旅团为主的库洛洛，也凭自己的聪明才智想到了一个一箭双雕，又能双赢的计划。若是计划成功，库洛洛即能帮伊路米出气，也能让西索和伊路米和好，更能找到压制西索的方法。</p><p>库洛洛笑着说道：“愚人节可以让我们光明正大的恶整人，当然也能让我们庆祝整人计划成功。”</p><p>伊路米又点点头。“说得好像也蛮有道理的。那我们要整谁啊？”</p><p>“通常都是恶整身旁的人，例如：家人、朋友、爱人和讨厌的人。”</p><p>伊路米非常认真地思考了一会儿。</p><p>家人？好像太具挑战性了点。（―．―）如果计划成功，后果也一定很惨，我看还是算了吧。</p><p>朋友？这是什么东西，揍敌客家族不需要朋友！</p><p>爱人？　……　西索那欠扁的轮廓浮现在伊路米脑海，但很快的又被伊路米赶出了思绪。</p><p>讨厌的人？　……　很好，西索拿笨蛋至极的脸孔再次出现。</p><p>见伊路米似乎陷入烦恼，库洛洛适时的补充道：“小伊，若是某人惹你生气，你也正好借这个机会好好报复他噢！”</p><p>报复？！这词汇真不错～</p><p>伊路米露出百年难得一见的养眼笑容。</p><p>“库洛洛，要是我想恶整西索那笨蛋。你有没有什么好主意啊？”</p><p>库洛洛一脸邪恶的回答。“办法倒是有一个，而且保证有效。不过……”</p><p>“不过什么？”</p><p>“就是小伊你要做出小小的牺牲。”</p><p>“没问题，麻烦你了，洛洛！”这世上没有任何牺牲更值得用来恶整西索了！</p><p>伊路米和西索还未正式交往时，就已历经波折还多次深陷危险的困境。</p><p>到后来在一起甜蜜时，伊路米就常被他打压在身下欺负。两人拍拖时，西索也三番五次的作弄伊路米。</p><p>我只是小小的来个复仇恶整计划，应该没什么吧。总比西索那笨蛋老是欺负我来得好吧！这次我也要让他尝尝被整、被欺负的滋味，总不能老是只有我是被欺负的那一个！伊路米心想。</p><p>＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊</p><p>有了库洛洛这个军师帮忙出主意和大力相助，伊路米这次的恶整计划可以说是如鱼得水，进展得十分顺利。愚人节当天早上，库洛洛和伊路米相约在一个废弃的仓库。库洛洛交给伊路米一个小瓶子，得意洋洋地和伊路米讨论恶整西索计划的细节。</p><p>“这样真的会成功吗？”看着手里的小药瓶，伊路米有些犹豫不决。</p><p>“当然！”库洛洛自信满满。</p><p>“谢谢你的帮忙，接下来的计划就得让我自己完成了。”伊路米兴奋地露出猫脸。</p><p>“小伊，你认真想清楚了吗？要是你狠不下心的话，现在放弃还来得及。”库洛洛前思后想之后，还是觉得有义务提醒下伊路米。毕竟这计划成功后，西索那变化系家伙的反应是危险而难以预测的。当然，要是这计划成功，库洛洛很有可能有机会从伊路米那里得知西索那家伙有什么脱序演出的内幕。而这些内幕能帮助库洛洛掌控西索这变态，要当个团长也不是那么容易的，旅团的生死存活就掌握在伊路米手上了。</p><p>“祝我好运。洛洛，下次你给我工作的话，我可以不收你钱。”伊路米现在满脑子都是恶整西索、报复西索的点子。难得的机会，怎能错过？！</p><p>库洛洛难掩高兴的神情。“那就谢谢你咯～”</p><p>事实上，库洛洛正在暗地里盘算着要怎样拿到更多西索的内幕，借此来要挟西索乖乖的听命于他，不准搞任何小动作甚至那些会危害旅团的可能性。</p><p>伊路米和库洛洛两人各怀心事，就这样又闲聊了一会儿便互相告别了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 番外 - 小伊的恶作剧（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>地点：西索Ａ市的房子<br/>时间：傍晚六点正<br/>天气：凉风徐徐，晚霞绚丽夺目。</p><p>伊路米在客厅里来回踏步，右手抚摸着下巴，歪着脑袋一脸思索样。过了半响，伊路米弹指轻叹道：“好哒，就这么办！”</p><p>昨天伊路米没有回来这里，西索那家伙也没有一直来烦他。这是因为伊路米很聪明地把手机关机了，当然也是库洛洛出的主意。伊路米和家里请了长假，家里没什么重要的事，自然不会打扰伊路米难得的假期。所以伊路米很放心地接纳了库洛洛热心的提议，爽快地把手机关机。</p><p>伊路米刚回到这间房子，就没有看见西索的身影。房子里的一切和昨日伊路米离开时一模一样，并没有任何变更，看来西索那笨蛋昨夜也没有回来这里睡。</p><p>思考了半天，伊路米终于下定决心要开始实行整人大计了。伊路米拿出手提电话，才一开机，电话就一直响个不停。大约过了半分钟，客厅里恢复宁静后，伊路米便开始检视刚刚才发送到的信息和留言。毫无意外的，全都是西索发来的。</p><p>―小伊，你在哪里？快点回我电话～―<br/>―小伊，我知道错了啦！你回来吧！―<br/>―对不起。快点回家，我想你了……―<br/>―小伊。。你回来好不好？我想见见你。―<br/>―我买了很多巧克力噢～小伊……―<br/>……（以下省略Ｎ封简讯内容）</p><p>伊路米愣愣地盯着手机屏幕，突然又有点犹豫了。看样子，西索是真的有悔改之心，要原谅他吗？还是要继续实行整人的复仇大计划？</p><p>“小伊，千万记住！不要又心软了，要不然你一定会被西索压得死死的，一辈子都翻不了身！”</p><p>耳边响起库洛洛临走前的叮咛，伊路米深深的吸了一口气。</p><p>“算了，还是进行整人计划吧！”伊路米小声地嘀咕，暗自下定决心。他按下快捷通话建，直拨给西索。</p><p>＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊</p><p>阴暗的后巷，弥漫着诡异的气息，空气中还飘散着淡淡的血腥味。一男子浑身是血，狼狈地倒卧在地上，脸上雕刻着对死亡的恐惧。倏地一道如鬼魅般的声音幽幽响起，画着小丑装的红发魔术师此刻化身裁决生死的死亡之神。</p><p>“呵呵呵～天堂有路你不走，地狱无门你硬要闯～我今天就送你一程～～”西索脸上的笑容慢慢扩大，充满杀气的眼神和随意肆虐的念力，毫不掩饰的表现出对鲜血的渴望。</p><p>手中的鬼牌象征着生命的结束。<br/>来不及反应的受伤男子甚至连跟这世界道别的机会都没有，就已经进入永无止尽的黑暗。</p><p>昨日和伊路米闹得不欢而散后，西索到处苦寻伊路米不果，只好漫无目的地继续闲逛。途中，他还到不同的闻名巧克力商店和甜品店订购了好几箱甜点要送给伊路米当赔礼。不过看不见伊路米整整一日的他，狂躁的心情到了极点。几分钟前，就在西索一肚子怨气无处宣泄，已经到了忍无可忍的地步时，一个不要命的家伙出现了！</p><p>西索走近已经气绝身亡男子，手法利落的拔出插在心口上的鬼牌。随着鬼牌抽离身体，男子还未冷却的血液迫不及待的涌出来，染红了男子的衣裳。西索拿起被鲜血洗礼过的鬼牌，放在嘴边舔了舔，鲜甜的腥味充斥整个鼻腔。</p><p>“真是个无趣的家伙。但你出现的还真是时候啊～”西索的笑容消逝。</p><p>正要准备离开的时候，西索的手提却突然响起，那是伊路米专属的特别铃声。西索兴奋难耐地立刻按下通话健，脸上尽是喜悦的笑容。</p><p>“小伊～你不生气啦～我好想你～”上扬的语调显示西索此刻的心情特好。</p><p>电话那头的伊路米怔怔地站在原地。这声音是他再熟悉不过的了，可一日没听见，伊路米不可否认地也开始有点想见到西索。</p><p>“小伊～为什么不说话啊？”静默的另一端让西索的好心情减少了一大半。“是不是还在生我的气啊？”</p><p>伊路米默不作声，有气无力地点点头，却意外地发现心理其实并不像想象中的那么生气。</p><p>“小伊，你说说话好不好……？”西索此刻的心郁闷至极。</p><p>伊路米在心中无限叹气。又思考了半秒，决定还是继续实行整人计划。</p><p>伊路米故意装作虚弱地轻唤道：“西…索……”</p><p>听到听筒传来朝思暮想的声音，西索却开心不起来。</p><p>“小伊，你怎么了？声音听起来怪怪的。你现在在哪里？”</p><p>“只是…受…了点…伤…没关……系”伊路米面无表情地继续演着戏，嘴里却流泻出断断续续的痛苦呻吟声。</p><p>“小伊？！”西索听到‘受伤’两个字，整个人便不可压抑的精神紧绷。</p><p>“我…在家…里……”伊路米一念完准备已久的台词，便果断地把电话挂断了。</p><p>“喂？小伊？！小伊！！”西索觉得自己像是在瞬间被人狠狠的甩了一巴掌。西索还来不及思考突如其来的状况，便卯足全力的冲回家。一个念头闪过脑海，那就是：小伊有危险！</p><p>＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊</p><p>伊路米环视客厅一眼，最后视线定格在桌子上的小药瓶。墙上的时钟嘀嗒嘀嗒的走着，伊路米大概算了算时间，便走到桌子那里拿起小药瓶。犹豫了一会儿，伊路米打开药瓶，一仰而尽。</p><p>“嗯，果然和库洛洛所言一样，无色亦无味。”伊路米满意地点点头。</p><p>忽地，一阵强烈的念力慢慢逼近。<br/>伊路米看了时钟一眼。比预计的时间早很多呢，不知道药效开始了没有．．</p><p>伊路米想着想着，突然觉得全身乏力，但是思绪还是很清晰。渐渐的，伊路米感觉力量都被抽离身体，只能无力地跪倒在地。</p><p>西索一路狂奔到家，急冲冲地打开门，印入眼帘的是伊路米倒地不起的身影。</p><p>“小伊！！”西索把伊路米紧抱在怀里，细心的把伊路米从上到下检视了一遍。</p><p>西索并不知道伊路米是哪里受伤，因为他没有发现任何伤口，伊路米身上也没有任何血迹。不过伊路米苍白得吓人的脸，让西索也为之揪心。</p><p>伊路米虚弱的躺靠在西索身上，有些无神的双眸直直地盯着西索。</p><p>“小伊，你觉得怎样？伤到哪里了？”西索担忧的看着躺在怀里的伊路米。“再撑着点，小伊不要睡，快醒醒啊！”</p><p>“西…索……”伊路米面无血色，用尽了全身的力气才说出深深烙印在心里的名字。他知道，他这一生都不会忘了这名字的主人。</p><p>“小伊乖，别说话了。”西索几乎陷入崩溃。怀里的人儿越来越冰冷的身体，让他乱了方寸，脑袋里一片空白。</p><p>“不，让我…把话…说…完…好不好…我…我怕…再也…没机会…说了…我……”</p><p>“小伊……不会的，不会的！你一定可以撑住的，不要丢下我一个人好吗？”西索颤抖的把伊路米抱紧，深怕一松手就会永远失去伊路米。</p><p>“你以后…都不…准再…欺负我……不可以……骂我…也不…可以…打我。。”伊路米的声音越来越小，他虚弱的笑了，淡淡的笑容。</p><p>原来西索也会这样担心他。伊路米看见西索这模样，就觉得心底某处暖暖的。</p><p>“小伊，我再也不会欺负你了！我发誓，我发誓！只要你没事就好！！”</p><p>伊路米闻言似有若无的点点头。“这是你…说的……不可以…反悔……”</p><p>可是就在同时伊路米的手掉落在地，静静地闭上双眼。不管西索怎样摇晃他的身体，怎样大声地叫唤着他，伊路米依旧没有任何的反应。他只是静静地躺在西索怀里，像是睡着了一样。</p><p>“小伊！”西索沙哑的唤着伊路米。</p><p>伊路米没有回答。不过西索眼尖的发现伊路米的胸口平稳的上下起伏，并没有任何异状，只不过脸色苍白没有血色罢了。</p><p>“小伊……？”西索拿起伊路米的右手，与他掌心相对，传了一些念力给伊路米。</p><p>伊路米依旧没有清醒，不过他的面色渐渐好转，不像刚才那么的苍白吓人。</p><p>“小伊，快醒醒啊……”西索轻轻地在伊路米额上烙下深情的一吻。</p><p>“小伊…不要离开我……”西索的内心杂乱不已，害怕失去伊路米的恐惧感像荆棘爬满西索的心。</p><p>过了一会儿，不知道是不是西索的真情唤醒了伊路米还是怎样，伊路米竟然奇迹般的苏醒<br/>。伊路米眨了眨黑白分明的眼眸，难以置信的盯着西索那几近崩溃的模样，一丝恶作剧的罪恶感划过伊路米的心底。</p><p>当看见伊路米睁开眼睛，西索觉得眼前的一切被一层白雾阻挡，温热的一行泪水随着眼角流下。</p><p>西索竟然为了自己而掉泪？！伊路米觉得脑袋像是当机了一样，一片空白。</p><p>“小伊！！”西索牢牢地抱紧伊路米，感受着怀里人儿的温度和那种失而复得的真实感。</p><p>伊路米反应不来，就任凭西索这样抱着。不知过了多久，待西索回过神来，西索眯起危险的眼睛，慢慢放开伊路米。</p><p>伊路米有种大难临头的错觉。</p><p>“干嘛这样看着我……”</p><p>“小伊，你还有觉得哪里不舒服吗？”</p><p>伊路米老实的摇摇头。“我很好啊！都没事……”伊路米越说越心虚，越说越小声。</p><p>西索从头到脚又重新把伊路米检查了几遍，才放心地舒了一口气。</p><p>“这是怎么回事？你给我好好解释。”</p><p>面对西索的质问，伊路米知道无法隐瞒下去了，便从实招来的把来龙去脉交待得一清二楚。简而言之，他只是为了作弄西索。西索顺着伊路米指的方向看去，看见了放在桌上的小药瓶。</p><p>“那瓶药能让人在瞬间失去所有体力、打散念力，让人在短时间内进入睡眠状态。但是几分钟后，药效就会自动消失了。”</p><p>客厅里一片静默，伊路米不自在地东张西望，不时偷偷察看西索的面部表情。</p><p>“对不起……”伊路米用小得不能再小的声量轻轻说到。一阵微弱的风正巧吹过，把带着歉意的三个字吹散。</p><p>伊路米尴尬地坐在一旁，也不知道该说些什么。就在他想站起身时，却被西索抱个满怀。西索把伊路米锁进自己强壮的臂弯里。</p><p>“小伊，下次不许你再这么做。听到了没有？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>西索轻轻地拨开挡在伊路米额前的几缕发丝。</p><p>“不能再开这种玩笑，我会担心。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>伊路米知道自己有错在先，所以很乖巧的对西索言听计从。</p><p>“对不起，我不会再欺负你了、更不会再惹你生气了。”西索突然冒出这么一句话，然后用掩耳不及的速度吻上伊路米的唇。</p><p>“？！”伊路米默默地被动接受西索这么特别的道歉方式，心底觉得甜滋滋的。</p><p>西索把伊路米打横抱起，直直的走进房间。门都还没关上，里头就传来了阵阵甜蜜低吟声。西索和伊路米交缠在床上，唇舌交战密不可分。房门轻轻关上，隔绝里面的春光景色。</p><p>＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊</p><p>隔天一早，某家露天的咖啡厅。西索、伊路米和库洛洛同桌聚首。</p><p>“呃……”伊路米一脸尴尬。</p><p>西索和库洛洛笑里藏刀，两人互瞪了许久，依旧没有任何动静。</p><p>“你们…是不是可以……”</p><p>伊路米的话还没说完，就被西索和库洛洛很有默契的挥手打断。</p><p>“团长，你最近闲得很啊～呵呵呵～”臭库洛洛，少来打我家小伊的主意！！！</p><p>“西索，我今天和小伊有公事要谈。就请你自动回避吧！”我找的是小伊，你来凑什么热闹啦？！</p><p>话一说完，两人又继续小眼瞪大眼；大眼瞪小眼的雅兴了。伊路米无奈地摊摊手，不再理会两座雕像，自顾自的吃着可口的布丁。</p><p>一阵超低音的铃声响起，伊路米拿出手机瞄了一眼，按下通话建。</p><p>“喂，你好。”	“这样啊～”		“没问题，我立刻过去。”</p><p>伊路米结束通话后，便径自转身离开。</p><p>“小伊，你去哪？”西索和库洛洛异口同声地问。</p><p>“赚钱。”伊路米头也不回的潇洒离去。</p><p>两座石雕见状，不约而同地想要追上前去。西索立刻使出伸缩自如的爱，把库洛洛粘在餐桌那里。库洛洛动弹不得，不知使出了什么招式轻易就解开束缚。但是库洛洛还没来得及追上去，身后的服务生倒是急忙忙地追了出来。</p><p>“等等啊！先生，您还没付钱呢！”</p><p>库洛洛被服务员缠住无法脱身，西索勾起得意的笑，踩着愉快的步伐追爱人去了。<br/>而伊路米则轻松自在地去赚钱咯～不管怎么说，有钱在身边，才是最实在的！</p><p>―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――</p><p>祝大家愚人节快乐～～啦啦啦～～</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>